Tu seras femme
by La Lionne
Summary: Voici ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de Lady Oscar. Si André est la faiblesse d'Oscar, il est aussi sa force. Devant l'adversité, rien ne pourra les empêcher de se rejoindre...
1. Complot

Prologue

Oscar avait désobéi à son père. Elle était allée au bal du duc de Broglie, mais dans sa tenue de colonel des Gardes Françaises. Le général lui avait pardonné, mais il se retrouvait quand même dans une situation délicate. Si le duc n'avait pas pris de sanction, il n'en avait pas moins décidé qu'Oscar devait devenir la femme qu'elle aurait dû être. Une très belle femme de surcroît !  
>Puisque le général de Jarjayes était d'accord sur le principe, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour faire plier l'intéressée.<p>

**I - Complot**

- Alors mon bon Jarjayes, l'accueillit le duc dans son bureau. Avez-vous trouvé un moyen pour amener votre... "fils", à revêtir des habits plus appropriés à son sexe ?  
>- Hélas ! Je crains de la braquer plus encore si je lui donne un ordre. Je la connais : elle est fière et courageuse.<br>- Vous êtes trop bon mon ami. Il faut parfois faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime...pour leur bien.  
>- Elle est têtue, mais le comte de Girodelle ne l'est pas moins. Il prétend de nouveau à la main d'Oscar, malgré son premier refus. Il ne veut pas s'avouer vaincu. Il a déjà perdu un duel et sa place à la tête de la Garde Royale...<br>- Eh bien voilà un homme qui ne s'en laisse pas conter et qui saura s'imposer à votre fille ! Qu'on le fasse quérir !

En attendant Girodelle, les deux hommes parlèrent de leurs affaires.

- Monsieur le duc, vous m'avez fait mander...

Girodelle venait d'être introduit dans le bureau, dont le duc ferma les portes. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait absolument pas être dérangé.

- Monsieur le comte, mon ami le général de Jarjayes m'apprend que vous prétendez toujours à la main d'Oscar.  
>- C'est exact.<br>- Et pourtant, elle a décliné votre première demande. Et monsieur son père a eu la faiblesse de ne pas s'imposer.

Le général était mal à l'aise. L'obstination d'Oscar le mettait dans une position de plus en plus délicate. Les Jarjayes savaient depuis toujours obéir au pouvoir en place, aux souverains comme aux puissants. Or le duc Victor-François de Broglie était un puissant parmi les puissants, et certainement pas un homme auquel on pouvait désobéir.

- Mademoiselle de Jarjayes a du caractère, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais cette bataille ne fait que commencer. Je serais indigne des fonctions que j'occupe, et indigne de prétendre à sa main, si je renonçais à la première escarmouche, répondit Girodelle en souriant.  
>- Voilà une disposition d'esprit qui me plaît ! s'exclama le duc. Oserais-je croire, monsieur, que vous n'hésiteriez pas à vous imposer ?<br>- Oscar de Jarjayes n'aime pas les lâches.  
>- Vous pouvez compter sur mon appui inconditionnel.<br>- C'est trop d'honneur...  
>- Mais je ne crois pas que renouveler votre demande soit suffisant, coupa le duc. Son père ( il posa la main sur le bras du général ) est d'accord avec moi. Il faut contraindre cette jeune personne à s'accepter telle qu'elle est. Il semble que l'affection paternelle et son devoir d'obéissance envers son père n'y suffisent pas.<p>

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants.

- Je ne souhaiterais pas aller jusqu'à en référer à Sa Majesté, commença le duc.  
>- D'autant qu'Oscar est très liée avec Marie-Antoinette, dont elle a assuré la sécurité dès son arrivée en France, objecta le général.<br>- Oui c'est vrai. Et c'est une affaire qui doit être traitée dans l'intimité. Mais il existe bien quelque chose...ou quelqu'un, capable de la faire plier. Après, en conjuguant nos efforts, nous arriverons bien à nos fins !  
>- Il existe peut-être quelqu'un, intervint Girodelle que l'amour rendait intuitif. Quelqu'un pour qui elle a déjà risqué sinon sa vie, du moins la disgrâce.<br>- Ah oui ? s'étonna le général.  
>- Souvenez-vous de l'affaire du cheval de la Dauphine...<br>- André ! s'écria le général.  
>- Qui est André ? demanda le duc.<br>- Son ordonnance...  
>- Son ordonnance, reprit Girodelle, son ami d'enfance, son compagnon d'armes, son ombre...<br>- Oh oh ! s'amusa le duc. Je crois déceler une pointe de jalousie.  
>- Moi jaloux ? D'un serviteur ?<br>- Rien de tel qu'un homme amoureux ! Il semble, mon cher Girodelle, que vous ayez découvert une petite faille dans l'armure bien lisse de cette chère Oscar. A nous, maintenant, de bien l'exploiter...


	2. Piège d'André

**2 - Piège d'André**

André avait eu une permission d'une journée. Il était allé au palais des Jarjayes, pour voir sa grand-mère. Il en avait profité pour lui apporter du linge sale, et prendre des affaires de rechange. La vie à la caserne était rude. Non seulement Paris s'agitait, mais surtout les hommes l'avaient quelque peu malmené. Sa complicité avec Oscar était trop évidente. Heureusement, Alain avait aplani les difficultés, et maintenant ça allait mieux. Il savait qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il n'avait plus à redouter les "bagarres" à 10 contre 1.

- Mon petit, s'agita grand-mère, je te trouve mauvaise mine. Est-ce que tu manges bien au moins ? Et est-ce que tu dors suffisamment ?  
>- Grand-mère, répondit André en souriant, la vie dans une caserne n'a rien à voir avec la vie à la Cour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je mange comme les autres et je dors autant que je peux...<br>- Mais pourquoi ma petite Oscar a-t-elle quitté son poste ? Elle était bien ! Plus à l'abri qu'au milieu de tous ces hommes... fit-elle avec une moue significative.

André ne répondit rien. L'image de Fersen venait de passer devant ses yeux. Oscar s'habillant en femme pour Fersen ( Dieu qu'elle était belle, une apparition ! ) et Fersen ne regardant que la Reine. Mais si le Suédois avait regardé Oscar avec les yeux d'un homme et non ceux d'un ami, quelle souffrance supplémentaire aurait-il enduré, lui André ! Il soupira.

- Est-ce que tu veilles bien sur ma petite Oscar au moins ? gronda grand-mère en le menaçant de sa louche.  
>- Oh oui, je te le promets ! répliqua-t-il, cette fois en riant. D'ailleurs, je vais retourner veiller sur elle...<br>- A bientôt mon petit André. Prends soin de toi... et de ma petite Oscar. Oh je me fais tant de soucis pour elle !  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère. A bientôt.<p>

André revint à Paris. Il déposa son linge à la caserne puis, la plupart des hommes -dont Alain- étant en patrouille, il décida d'aller dans un estaminet pour se désaltérer un peu. Après tout, il était encore de repos...

De toute façon, un soldat avait été grassement payé pour amener le jeune homme à ressortir de la caserne.

- Jeune homme, pouvez-vous m'aider ?  
>- Bien sûr madame, répondit aussitôt André à la vieille femme qui le hélait.<br>- Je dois porter ce carton dans la boutique au coin de la rue. Il n'est pas gros, mais je me suis fait mal au dos...  
>- Je vais le porter. Ne vous inquiétez de rien.<br>- Je suis désolée de vous détourner ainsi de votre chemin...  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.<br>- Vous alliez prendre du réconfort dans cette gargote au moins ! dit-elle en désignant un bar du menton. Eh bien, je m'en vais commander un pichet en vous attendant, pour vous remercier !

Sur ce, elle le planta avec son petit carton dans les bras. André suivit des yeux la silhouette avec un sourire amusé. _"Pour quelqu'un qui a mal au dos, elle marche soudain d'un pas très alerte"_ pensa-t-il. Il alla jusqu'à la boutique. Elle semblait déserte mais la porte était entrouverte. _"Je vais poser le carton et repartir."_  
>A peine entré, il fut cerné et maîtrisé par des gardes du Roi.<p>

- Que se passe...  
>- Silence ! coupa un jeune officier.<p>

Il déchira le papier qui recouvrait le petit carton. _"Oh mon dieu !"_ pensa André en ouvrant des yeux horrifiés. Des dessins représentaient la Reine et Axel de Fersen tendrement enlacés.

- Je...

Il reçut un coup de crosse dans le ventre, qui lui coupa la parole.

- Au nom de Leurs Majestés, je vous arrête ! Emmenez-le ! Et qu'on le tienne au secret comme l'a ordonné le duc.

_"Le duc ? Que signifie tout ceci ?"_ En attendant d'avoir la réponse, on le baillonna, on le poussa sans ménagement dans un carrosse. _"Oscar ! Je n'ai rien fait... Oh Oscar, que vas-tu penser ? Que vas-tu faire ? Oscar !"_


	3. Condamnation d'André

**3 - Condamnation d'André**

Où était-il ? Il n'était pas en prison, mais dans une pièce sombre. On lui avait bandé les yeux. _"Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en faire tant_, pensa-t-il avec un brin d'amertume,_ma vue est assez faible sans cela."_ Il avait toujours les mains attachées. _"Oscar !"_  
>Une porte grinça et quelqu'un entra. André sursauta et se redressa.<p>

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?  
>- Allons jeune homme, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de poser des questions. Votre situation est très critique.<br>- Ce carton n'était pas à moi. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il contenait. Une vieille femme m'avait demandé de le porter à cette boutique. Je peux vous la décrire...  
>- Vous me semblez de bonne foi, coupa la voix, et je ne demande qu'à vous croire. Mais le fait est que vous vous êtes retrouvé à transporter des pamphlets calomnieux envers notre souveraine.<br>- Il suffit de retrouver cette vieille femme...  
>- Allons allons, calmez-vous. Nous l'avons retrouvée... C'est pourquoi vous êtes accusé de négligence et non de trahison.<p>

Le général de Jarjayes les avait convaincus de ne pas condamner André pour une faute trop lourde ; Cela aurait pu avoir l'effet inverse de celui désiré. Girodelle avait renchéri en disant qu'ils auraient peut-être encore besoin de lui ultérieurement. Son ami d'enfance était, à sa connaissance, le seul point faible d'Oscar.

- Mais vous êtes quand même dans une situation délicate, reprit le duc. En tant que commandant des troupes de Sa Majesté, j'ai eu connaissance de plusieurs troubles dans votre caserne. Il faut que les hommes sachent qu'ils doivent obéir à leur chef. Sinon...je me verrai dans l'obligation de reprocher au colonel de Jarjayes ( André sursauta ) sa trop grande clémence. ( Le duc fit une pause avant de continuer ) Je sais que vous êtes au courant de son secret, puisque vous êtes attaché à sa personne depuis l'enfance. Personnellement, une femme à la tête des troupes ne me plaît guère. Cependant, elle a toujours fait un service impeccable. Mais si elle devait encourir un blâme et être relevée de ses fonctions, quelle humiliation ! Elle reprendrait aussitôt la place qui devrait être la sienne...auprès d'un mari, avec des enfants.

_"Oscar ! Non ! Je sais à quel point tu es attachée à cette vie ! Ils ne t'ont laissée que ça... Je ne vais pas chercher à me défendre. Ne me défends pas non plus ! Je t'en supplie, reste calme. Tu peux être si impétueuse parfois... Ne cherche pas à me défendre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligée de quitter l'armée...à cause de moi...pour te marier ! Oh mon dieu ! '_

- J'apprendrai à faire plus attention, répondit André d'une voix lasse mais ferme. Et je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de ma négligence.

Il baissa ta tête et se retrouva assis, prostré. Il était prêt à tout subir, tout ! Si c'était pour la protéger elle.

Une deuxième voix énonça la sentence : il serait fouetté dans la cour de la caserne, devant les autres soldats. 20 coups de fouet !  
>André ne réagit pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il se rebellait, on s'en prendrait à Oscar. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas ! <em>"Je donnerais ma vie pour toi... Ce n'est rien Oscar. Ca ira, tu n'as rien à craindre".<em>


	4. Incertitude

**4 - Incertitude**

La nouvelle de l'arrestation d'André se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Même si certains ne lui faisaient guère confiance, parce qu'il était un peu trop proche du colonel, on avait malgré tout appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier.  
>Et pour couronner le tout, le colonel était absent ! En effet, le piège avait été tendu pendant une permission d'Oscar. Pour être sûr de l'éloigner, son père lui avait demandé de l'accompagner lors d'une vente d'armes. Le colonel ne revenait à la caserne que le lendemain en soirée.<p>

Or, le lendemain, matin, des charpentiers vinrent installer une petite estrade au fond de la cour.

- Y vont tout d'même pas l'pendre !  
>- Mais non ! rétorqua Alain. Regarde, y a deux poteaux avec des chaînes.<br>- Ben alors...  
>- Alors quoi ! ( silence ) J'vais demander au lieutenant à quoi ça rime. Peut-être qu'il en saura un peu plus.<p>

Alain partit à la recherche du lieutenant et discuta avec lui.

- Alors ! ( Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec une moue dubitative. )  
>- Alors le lieutenant ne sait pas au juste ce qui se trame. Mais du beau monde est attendu et la Garde Royale va venir aussi. Et normalement, on va récupérer André.<br>- Hein ! Mais c'est quoi ce cirque !  
>- On verra bien.<p>

Et ils virent. Ils virent arriver le carrosse de Monsieur de Broglie, avec des soldats pour assurer sa protection ( il prenait certaines précautions depuis l'attentat dont il avait été victime ). Son ordonnance énonça clairement la sentence frappant André :

- Suite à une négligence, le grenadier André Grandier a été trouvé en possession de pamphlets visant Sa Majesté la Reine...

_"André... Négligence... Mais ça rime à quoi tout ça ! André, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourré ? Tu vois à quoi ça t'amène de servir les nobles comme tu le fais... Alala, André !_ pensa Alain. Confusément, il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas clair, mais il n'arrivait pas à débrouiller l'écheveau. Peut-être que, lorsqu'il pourrait discuter avec son malheureux ami...  
>Les Gardes se regardaient les uns les autres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ! André n'était pas un rebelle, loin de là. Ils n'écoutaient plus. Le lieutenant les rappela à l'ordre.<p>

- ... Aussi pour exhorter les soldats à une obéissance sans faille et une vigilance de tous les instants, le grenadier Grandier est condamné à recevoir vingt coups de fouet !

Ils virent arriver un autre carrosse aux vitres grillagées, un André complètement anéanti en sortir. Un murmure circula parmi les Gardes Françaises. Le lieutenant réunit les hommes dans la cour, au garde-à-vous. La Garde Royale se disposa de manière à prévenir tout débordement.  
>Pendant ce temps, André était emmené, ses mains enchaînées bras en l'air, la chemise arrachée. Il regardait le mur sans le voir. <em>"Tenir bon... Tenir bon, pour Oscar !<em>  
>Le murmure devint grondement.<p>

- Silence ! tonna de Broglie.


	5. Retour d'Oscar

**5 - Retour d'Oscar**

Il régnait maintenant un silence de mort dans la cour de la caserne.

- Messieurs, ajouta de Broglie, Sa Majesté la Reine ( qui en réalité n'était au courant de rien ) m'a exhorté à la clémence. Toutefois, si l'un de vous essayait d'empêcher l'exécution de la sentence, la Garde Royale a l'autorisation de le mettre hors d'état de nuire par les moyens qu'elle jugera appropriés.

Sur ce, il s'assit dans un fauteuil, entouré de soldats, de ses gens, de sa "cour". Un homme d'une taille impressionnante s'avança vers André, une lanière de cuir au poing. Il attendait un signe du duc. Le soir commençait à tomber, et André frissonna. Enfin, le colosse leva le fouet et l'abattit sur le dos de l'homme enchaîné. Ce dernier serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Une deuxième, une troisième fois ! Des stries apparaissaient clairement.

- Eh ben il fait pas semblant ! entendit-on murmurer dans les rangs.

Mais dans l'ensemble, le silence régnait et la tension montait. Toutefois, personne ne bougeait car ils avaient tous conscience que la Garde Royale n'hésiterait pas à intervenir, et même le ferait avec plaisir.  
>André serrait les dents et les poings.<p>

Un cheval blanc pénétra dans la caserne mais, absorbé par le triste spectacle, personne n'y prit garde. Oscar resta un instant pétrifiée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quatrième coup de fouet ! Elle sursauta. Sautant prestement de cheval, elle voulut se précipiter vers André, quand deux gardes royaux s'interposèrent. Mais Oscar n'était pas d'humeur à s'en laisser conter, et tira son sabre.  
>Tout alla très vite. Alors que les deux gardes tenaient le colonel en respect, Girodelle surgit par derrière. Il déséquilibra Oscar, qui tomba au sol où il la maintint fermement. Pendant ce temps, Lassale avait attiré l'attention d'Alain. Ils avaient assisté à l'agression de leur officier, réduit à l'impuissance.<p>

- Oscar, écoutez-moi, murmura Girodelle.  
>- Girodelle ! Lâchez-moi !<p>

Elle se débattit mais son ancien lieutenant était plus fort qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte, à demi allongé sur elle. Alors Oscar abandonna la lutte, comprenant que c'était peine perdue.

- Lâchez-moi je vous en prie... Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi fouette-t-on André ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Girodelle, vous le connaissez...  
>- Chuuuuuuuut. Calmez-vous Oscar. André n'est coupable que de négligence. Mais le duc de Broglie a décidé de faire un exemple pour restaurer la discipline dans cette caserne.<p>

Oscar se cabra sous l'insulte.

- Alors qu'on me fouette ! Puisque je suis incapable d'instaurer la discipline...

On entendit un nouveau claquement du fouet, et Girodelle sentit Oscar sursauter comme s'il s'était abattu sur elle.

- Vous prendriez la place d'André ?  
>- Sans hésiter !<br>- Et vous vous retrouveriez à demi-nue devant tous les hommes ? insista Girodelle, ironique.

Oscar n'avait pas l'habitude de raisonner en femme. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de la question. Effectivement, il la vit rougir subitement. Il sentit qu'elle faiblissait...


	6. Proposition

**6 - Proposition**

- Vous voulez vraiment libérer André ?  
>- Bien sûr !<p>

Oscar reprit espoir. Girodelle allait-il l'aider ?

- Vous attendez quelque chose du duc et le duc attend quelque chose de vous...  
>- Que voulez-vous dire ?<br>- Vous voulez la libération d'André ; Le duc ne veut pas de femme dans l'armée.  
>- C'est donc ça, murmura Oscar, livide.<br>- Oui c'est cela Oscar. Et après André, le duc gardera toujours un oeil sur votre caserne, exploitant la moindre faute, la moindre erreur, la provoquant même...

Il sentait la respiration saccadée du colonel. Elle avait complètement cessé de se débattre et il relâcha son étreinte. Il garda cependant une main sur son épaule.

- Le choix vous appartient Oscar.  
>- M'appartenir, répondit-elle avec rancoeur. Aucun choix ne m'a jamais appartenu...<p>

Le fouet s'abattit une fois encore, et une fois encore il la vit sursauter. Oscar se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux. _"Mon dieu, ils ne reculeront devant rien. André ! Tu ne mérites pas cela ! Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, maintenant c'est à mon tour de t'aider._

- Girodelle, je vous en prie. Intercédez auprès du duc. Vite...  
>- Acceptez-vous ses conditions ?<br>- S'il s'agit d'avouer être une femme et perdre ce qui était ma vie jusqu'à présent, oui.  
>- Vous ne regretterez pas Oscar, vous verrez. Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici.<br>- Pas à ma place, gronda-t-elle dans un sursaut de colère. Parce que vous me voulez dans votre lit ?  
>- C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous y ferai entrer, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tout en souriant. Pour vous faire découvrir enfin les délices qui vous ont été refusés...<p>

Oscar rougit violemment mais se reprit très rapidement.

- Refusés, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Et qui vous dit que je ne sais rien de ces délices ?

Elle sentit qu'elle avait fait mouche et en éprouva une satisfaction féroce. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni surtout le moment de badiner.

- Girodelle... le duc !  
>- Vous avez raison, dit-il en reprenant tous ses esprits. (Il fit un signe pour suspendre le bras du colosse à la lanière de cuir. ) Vous êtes un adversaire redoutable Oscar de Jarjayes, je le sais bien. Quant aux délices ( il eut un petit sourire ), nous verrons ce qu'il en est.<p>

Girodelle se rendit auprès du duc et lui parla à voix basse. Sous le coup des émotions et de cette vision cauchemardesque d'un André martyrisé, Oscar resta assise sans bouger, entourée de deux gardes royaux. Elle sentait sa vie se briser. Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme enchaîné, le dos strié. Ce n'était pas juste qu'on le fasse souffrir, dans son âme et dans sa chair, uniquement parce qu'elle avait refusé d'obéir. Pour une fois. A son père, au duc de Broglie... Non, elle n'avait pas eu le choix ! Elle serra les poings, entre rage et désespoir.


	7. Choix d'Oscar

**7 - Choix d'Oscar**

Le duc de Broglie regarda dans sa direction. Oscar puisa dans son orgueil, se releva et se dirigea dignement vers lui. A son passage, un murmure parcourut les rangs des Gardes Françaises : Le colonel, enfin...

- Oscar non ! hurla André, comprenant ce qui se passait.

Mais Oscar continua, imperturbable. Quand elle fut devant le duc de Broglie, elle sortit son épée ( frémissement des soldats chargés de la protection du duc ) et la brisa à terre. Elle parla d'une voix claire dans un profond silence.

- Monsieur le duc, je suis responsable des hommes dont j'assume le commandement. Si un soldat commet une faute, j'estime devoir ( le duc fronça les sourcils ) être prévenu, tant pour punir que pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Puisque mon commandement ne vous agrée pas, je vous prie d'accepter cette épée brisée comme signe de mon renoncement. Je vous demande juste de faire preuve d'indulgence envers ce soldat.  
>- Oscar non, murmura André d'une voix à peine audible.<p>

Oscar salua et, toujours digne et fière, s'approcha doucement d'André. Elle le devina brisé. Ses yeux suivirent les traces ensanglantées de son dos.

- André, murmura-t-elle.  
>- Tu n'aurais pas dû Oscar, répondit-il, la voix pleine de larmes contenues. Cette vie que tu aimais, c'est tout ce qu'ils t'avaient laissé en te volant la tienne.<br>- Oh André...  
>- Moi ce n'était pas grave. Tu le sais. J'aurais tout supporté...pour toi. Oh Oscar, pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, je n'ai pas su les empêcher de te faire du mal.<br>- André je t'en prie. Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?  
>- Bien sûr !<br>- Alors ne t'en veux pas. Sois fort... Sois fort André, car c'est ton courage qui soutient mon courage.

Il ferma les yeux, le coeur broyé. Heureusement, Oscar ne voyait pas sa détresse. Par contre, elle le vit redresser les épaules et la tête.

- Je te le promets, souffla-t-il.

_"Au moins je t'aurai sauvé..."_ pensa-t-elle. Curieusement, cette simple constatation lui apporta un réel et non négligeable réconfort.

- Vous m'avez demandé de faire preuve d'indulgence, dit soudain le duc. Ma foi, si vous vous engagez à faire face à toutes les conséquences de votre acte ( il désigna l'épée brisée à ses pieds ), je vous l'accorde.  
>- Je m'y engage, et je vais même faire mieux.<p>

Oscar se dirigea vers ses hommes. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le lieutenant Daguerre libérer André et le confier à Alain et Lassale.

- Messieurs, ce fut un honneur pour moi de vous commander... N'en déplaise à certains. Vous m'avez beaucoup appris. Mais, comme vous l'avez compris : je ne suis plus votre colonel !

Le silence était total. L'air semblait se charger d'électricité. Maintenant, Alain sentait André trembler. En le regardant, il comprit que ce n'était pas de douleur mais de colère. Une colère froide, sourde et aveugle...

- Messieurs ( la voix était forte, claire, sure d'elle ), je ne vous quitte pas pour prendre un commandement plus prestigieux, mais pour suivre une toute autre voie. Une voie dont on m'a détournée à ma naissance en m'élevant comme un garçon. Oui messieurs, vous êtes commandés par...une femme. Aujourd'hui on me demande, ( elle regarda droit devant elle ) avec toute la douceur qui caractérise les hommes d'armes, de retourner à ma véritable nature.

Les soldats étaient stupéfaits. Le duc était blême. Girodelle prit les choses en main. Il fit signe à un carrosse d'approcher. Il alla chercher Oscar. Quand il lui saisit le bras, Alain sentit frémir André. Il l'entraîna sans ménagement jusqu'à la portière.

- Ca suffit. Vous risquez d'aggraver votre situation vis-à-vis du duc de Broglie. Montez !

Oscar se dégagea, le fixa en levant le menton et monta dans le carrosse. Avant de fermer la portière, son regard croisa celui d'André. Il y lut comme un remerciement ; Il lui avait permis d'être forte. Elle y lut un mélange de tristesse, de culpabilité (_"André, tu n'aurais rien pu faire"_ ) et de colère.


	8. Dans le dortoir

**8 - Dans le dortoir**

Alain transporta André sur son lit. La cantinière apporta une bassine d'eau et de la charpie pour nettoyer les blessures. Elle donna également une mixture de sa composition à mettre sur les plaies.

- C'est pour éviter l'infection, expliqua cette brave femme qui avait connu plus d'un champ de bataille. Dame, si c'est pas malheureux ! Un beau gars comme celui-là ! Ma fille en f'rait bien son ordinaire...

André restait là, couché sur le ventre, sans réaction. Alain lava soigneusement le dos avant d'apposer la mixture. Le blessé resta impassible pendant que le soldat le soignait, pendant que la cantinière parlait.

- Ben j'espère que l'colonel leur dira leurs vérités quand il arriv'ra !

André sursauta. _"Oscar..."_ Son dos était douloureux, son coeur était douloureux, son âme était douloureuse.

- T'es pas au courant bonne mère ? dit un soldat. ( La cantinière le regarda, surprise ) C'est plus not' colonel, il a brisé son épée... Pis c'était une femme en plus ! Eh André, tu l'savais qu'c'était une femme pas vrai ?

André ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il ne voulait pas qu'on salisse Oscar en parlant d'elle avec autant de familiarité. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard des autres, le regard d'Alain. Ce n'était pas des regards dédaigneux ou courroucés, juste interrogatifs. Il s'assit sur son lit et leur fit face.

- Bien sûr qu'il le savait, répondit Alain.  
>- Nous avons été élevés ensemble à la mort de mes parents, expliqua André. Ma grand-mère est au service de sa famille... Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer ?<br>- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?  
>- Son père voulait un héritier. Elle est sa dernière fille, alors il l'a élevée comme un garçon.<br>- Alors elle a jamais mis de robe ?

Cette question saugrenue déclencha l'hilarité et allégea l'atmosphère. Chacun y allait de sa moquerie. Envers Lassale qui avait posé la question, et envers Oscar que l'on essayait d'imaginer en tenue féminine. André sentit les mots monter à ses lèvres malgré lui ; Il voulait les retenir de toutes ses forces, mais il avait tant besoin de raconter.

- Une fois, une seule fois je l'ai vue en robe. Et quand on l'a vue une fois, on ne peut l'oublier, tant elle est belle. Oscar est la femme la plus impétueuse, la plus dure et la plus têtue que je connaisse. Mais c'est aussi la femme la plus fine, la plus droite, la plus adorable qui soit...

André avait une expression intense dans le regard en disant cela, faite à la fois de tristesse et de lumière.

- Allez les gars, laissons André se reposer et allons nous entraîner. Au moins on pourra se défouler sur quelque chose...

Les soldats sortirent, précédés de la cantinière encore abasourdie par la révélation. Avant de les suivre, Alain regarda son ami.

- Dis donc, t'es pas qu'un peu amoureux toi ! Je savais que t'avais une histoire de coeur qui te faisait mal, mais j'pensais pas au colonel.

- T'es pas fou André ! Elle est noble... Noble !  
>- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je n'attends rien. Mais elle m'est plus indispensable que l'air que je respire, que le sang dans mes veines.<br>- Allez, repose-toi. Je crois que tu as suffisamment souffert, il serait temps de penser à tes blessures.


	9. Dans le carrosse

**_Note de l'autrice :_**

**_Merci à Akane Rosery et à Rose pour leurs commentaires._**

**_En ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres, il s'agissait de ma première fanfiction alors je n'osais m'étendre. J'y suis allée "à petits pas"… De plus, je publiais sur un forum, et le chapitre paraissait plus long. _**

**_Place à l'histoire ! _******

**9 - Dans le carrosse**

Oscar pensait qu'elle serait désespérée, mais la rage domina tout autre sentiment. Elle était en colère parce qu'elle allait devenir une femme comme les autres ; Parce qu'on avait utilisé André pour l'abattre, elle ! André, sa fidélité, son amitié, son... En colère parce que Girodelle s'était prêté à cette mascarade. _"Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Girodelle"_ pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin au cavalier qui chevauchait à côté de la portière. _"Quoi que vous pensiez, je n'entrerai pas si facilement dans votre lit. Ah ça non !"_

- Girodelle !  
>- Oui mademoiselle de Jarjayes ?<p>

Elle serra les poings.

- Puis-je au moins savoir où vous m'emmenez ?  
>- Mais chez vous mon amie.<br>- NE M'APPELEZ PAS VOTRE AMIE !

Le comte sourit.

- Après toutes ces émotions, vous devez vous reposer. Et votre père désire s'entretenir avec vous dans les plus brefs délais.  
>- Vous êtes content de vous j'imagine, dit Oscar après avoir repris son sang-froid.<br>- Ne me prêtez pas de mauvaises intentions. Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme avait sa place dans l'armée, vous le savez. Mais j'ai toujours reconnu votre valeur à la tête de la Garde Royale. Cependant...  
>- Cependant ?<br>- Vous voir entourée de ses hommes rudes accentue votre finesse et votre fragilité.  
>- Ma fragilité ? Tirons l'épée lieutenant, et vous verrez si je suis plus fragile qu'autrefois, proposa-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.<br>- Je suis désolé Oscar. mais ce duel-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai gagné !

Oscar se renfrogna et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Maudit Girodelle, il avait raison ! Elle avait perdu cette bataille, et probablement l'une des plus importantes de son existence. Redevenir une femme... C'était renoncer à la carrière des armes certes, mais quoi d'autre encore ?

_"Je vais être bientôt fixée. C'est sans doute pour cela que père veut me parler. Il va donner ses nouvelles instructions à sa marionnette ! Oh père.. '._ Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'était prêté de bonne grâce à cette mascarade. Pourtant... Elle lui avait désobéi. Pas seulement en se rendant chez le duc en habit d'officier, mais en refusant de retrouver une existence dont il l'avait lui-même privé à la naissance. Elle lui avait refusé l'apaisement de ses remords. Elle avait affronté l'autorité paternelle. _"Père, dites-moi au moins que l'idée de cette farce n'est pas de vous. Pas tant de bassesse ! Pas vous en prendre à André !"_

Le carrosse franchit les grilles du palais Jarjayes et s'immobilisa devant l'entrée. Girodelle ouvrit la portière et tendit la main à Oscar. Main que, naturellement, elle refusa. Comme elle refusa de réagir à son sourire et de lui adresser la parole.

- Oscar, appela doucement grand-mère. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais votre père vous attend dans son bureau dès votre arrivée.  
>- Très bien. J'y vais, répondit-elle sèchement.<br>- Je vous prépare une collation, dit la gouvernante à l'intention de Girodelle qui se trouvait toujours derrière Oscar.  
>- Inutile ! Monsieur le comte ne peut rester. Il s'est suffisamment amusé pour aujourd'hui.<p>

La jeune femme se retint à temps de parler d'André. Inutile de bouleverser grand-mère aussi brutalement. Elle lui parlerait dès que son père en aurait fini avec elle.


	10. Dans le bureau du général

**10 - Dans le bureau du général**

Le général était assis derrière son bureau. Oscar le devinait soucieux. Elle était si furieuse qu'elle attaqua dès la porte fermée.

- J'ai brisé mon épée, explosa-t-elle.  
>- Je sais, répondit-il calmement.<br>- Vous savez ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.  
>- Un secrétaire du duc de Broglie m'a prévenu, peu avant votre arrivée.<p>

Oscar était livide.

- Alors vous avez participé à cette comédie !  
>- Oscar je vous en prie, reprenez-vous.<br>- Eh pourquoi ? A-t-on jamais demandé à une femme de garder son sang-froid, de cacher ses sentiments, de taire ses émotions ? Soyez heureux père, je vous obéis enfin ! Je suis une femme à part entière!  
>- Ca suffit Oscar. Vous n'avez pas écouté quand je faisais appel à votre raison, à votre affection filiale. Le duc n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on puisse désobéir. Ses désirs sont des ordres.<br>- Alors vous étiez au courant de ce qui se tramait ?

Oscar sentit des larmes perler à ses cils, mais elle refusa de pleurer. Le soldat, habitué à se maîtriser en toute circonstance, n'était pas mort en elle, et ne mourrait pas de sitôt.

- Hélas mon enfant. J'ai essayé de vous protéger au maximum. Je sais que vous n'en êtes pas consciente, mais...  
>- Au moins, coupa-t-elle, dîtes-moi que l'idée n'est pas vôtre ( il sursauta ). Que vous n'êtes pas capable d'autant de bassesse. Que vous n'avez pas eu l'idée d'utiliser André de manière si indigne !<p>

Ses yeux étincelaient. Pourtant, elle était droite devant lui, le visage complètement fermé, impassible.

- Reprenez-vous Oscar ! tonna le général. Je vais mettre cette réaction sur le compte d'une décision difficile à prendre...  
>- Détrompez-vous ! coupa-t-elle encore une fois. Elle ne fut pas difficile à prendre. Mais la façon dont vous m'avez obligée à la prendre est difficile à accepter.<br>- Je vous l'ai dit Oscar : les désirs des puissants sont des ordres, et un soldat obéit aux ordres. Mon amitié pour le duc de Broglie ne pouvait plaider votre cause cette fois. Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter alors que je vous parlais de père à fille ( Oscar se rembrunit ). Mais, si j'étais au courant de ce que vous nommez comédie, faites-moi la grâce de ne point m'en croire à l'origine.

Oscar baissa la tête. Sa colère était tombée. A quoi servirait-elle ? De toute façon, son avenir était scellé "par le désir d'un puissant auquel il fallait obéir" ; Un homme qui avait simplement peur que l'on découvre une femme dans l'armée, quelque soit la qualité de son commandement et son dévouement à la couronne. De toute façon, on ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Mieux valait rassembler son courage pour faire face.

- Insolente enfant, j'ai reconnu mes erreurs envers vous. Ne vous obstinez pas à défier votre nature ! Vous êtes une femme Oscar, malgré l'éducation que je vous ai donnée. Je déplore la manière dont il faut que vous l'acceptiez, mais c'est la comédie que vous avez joué durant tant d'années qui devait cesser.  
>- Et André ?<br>- Quoi André ? demanda le général, surpris.  
>- Le fouet... Pourquoi ?<br>- Ce n'était pas mon idée Oscar. Vous le savez, j'aime beaucoup André. Il a bien veillé sur vous durant toutes ces années. Et je n'aurais jamais fait de peine à grand-mère délibérément. J'ai obtenu du duc que sa peine soit légère ( il arrêta un geste de protestation de sa fille ) et que rien n'apparaisse sur son carnet militaire. Si André veut faire carrière dans les armes, je l'appuierai du mieux possible. Il me fallait de toute façon le séparer de la femme que vous devenez. Une telle promiscuité n'était plus possible...  
>- Girodelle ! comprit Oscar.<br>- Quoi Girodelle ?  
>- C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de se servir d'André ! Décidément, il m'aura tout fait ! Ou plutôt il aimerait tout me faire...<br>- Oscar !


	11. Avenir d'Oscar

**11 - Avenir d'Oscar**

Pendant quelques instants, ils demeurèrent silencieux. Oscar en profita pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait perdu la partie, il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus. Elle redevenait -ou plutôt devenait- une femme à part entière.

_"Je suis plus soumise à vos caprices que jamais. Mais je ne me soumettrai pas si facilement. Vous m'avez appris à garder mon sang-froid en toutes circonstances ; Je vais mettre une fois de plus vos leçons en pratique. Je ne serai jamais une gentille brebis comme mes sœurs."_

- Pourrais-je au moins connaître vos intentions à mon sujet ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
>- Je retrouve mon enfant... ( Sourire soulagé du général ) Dans un premier temps, grand-mère vous apprendra à vous comporter comme il sied à une jeune personne. Bien sûr, nous allons renouveler entièrement votre garde-robe. Je ne veux plus vous voir habillée en homme. Je suis certain que les robes vous iront à ravir.<br>- Certes, mais ce n'est pas très pratique...  
>- Pourquoi ? Pour faire de l'escrime ? Pour courir après quelque bandit ? Mais Oscar, ces tâches ne sont plus vôtres.<br>- Père, accordez-moi au moins le privilège de monter à cheval comme je l'ai toujours fait.  
>- Soit ! Vous pourrez porter une tenue masculine pour monter à cheval.<br>- Merci.  
>- Grand-mère et des petites mains sont déjà en train de confectionner des robes.<p>

_"Je vois que ma décision ne faisait aucun doute. Ils avaient trop bien préparé leur piège."_ pensa la jeune femme.

- Et la semaine prochaine, continua son père.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Le duc de Broglie organise un autre bal.  
>- Encore cette histoire de bal... ( Soupir )<br>- Oui Oscar, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Et cette fois, vous ferez votre entrée en tant que Mademoiselle de Jarjayes. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Oscar rougit et baissa la tête. Après l'avoir préservée, son père allait lui-même la livrer en pâture aux yeux et aux désirs masculins.

- Je suis certain qu'après cette présentation, on réclamera votre présence dans de nombreux divertissements.  
>- Vous comptez me marier, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Bien sûr mon enfant ! Je n'ai déjà que trop tardé. Vous êtes aujourd'hui au sommet de votre beauté et je gage que vous ne manquerez pas de prétendants.  
>- Aurai-je au moins un avis à donner ?<br>- La décision m'appartient...  
>- Père, vous m'avez appris à donner des ordres et à prendre des décisions. Accordez-moi au moins la faveur de ne pas être totalement étrangère à mon destin. Je vous promets d'étudier longuement les propositions.<br>- Longuement ? ( Le général sourit. ) C'est entendu Oscar, je vous tiendrai informé des demandes vous concernant. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre trop longtemps. Je vous l'ai dit : je n'ai que trop attendu et il me faut désormais penser à votre avenir. Dans les prochains mois, je veux mettre un nom sur cet avenir. Il est grand temps pour vous de fonder une famille.  
>- Et, si possible, donner un héritier aux Jarjayes !<br>- Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, répondit le général sans se soucier du ton cassant de sa fille. Il me tarde Oscar, il me tarde vraiment de vous voir mariée et mère de famille...  
>- Je suis fatiguée père. La journée fut éprouvante. Je vous demande l'autorisation de me retirer dans ma chambre.<br>- Allez mon enfant.

Oscar sortit comme une automate. Elle avait envie de courir, de hurler, de pleurer, de casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle aurait volontiers passé Girodelle par le fil de son épée. Elle ! Elle...

_"Oh André, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois présent pour me soutenir..."_

Grand-mère la regarda monter dignement l'escalier et entrer dans sa chambre.

_"Qu'a-t-on encore fait à ma petite Oscar ? On m'a demandé des robes... On m'a laissé entendre qu'il y aurait mariage. Mais elle n'est pas heureuse. Doux Jésus, que lui a-t-on encore fait ?"_

Elle alla gratter à sa porte de chambre.

- Je ne veux pas être dérangée ! s'entendit-elle répondre.  
>- Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien. Reposez-vous Oscar.<br>- Grand-mère... Entre s'il te plait, et ferme la porte à clef derrière toi.

Les deux femmes discutèrent longuement. Oscar raconta à sa vieille nourrice les événements de la journée, et ce qu'elle avait pu débrouiller de cette histoire. Naturellement, grand-mère pleura abondamment lorsqu'elle apprit le sort d'André. Et elle mordit son mouchoir de rage lorsqu'elle comprit le chantage exercé sur celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite-fille.  
>Oscar avait essayé d'être la plus douce possible dans ses révélations, par égard pour l'âge avancé de grand-mère. Désormais, elle lisait une forte résolution dans les yeux de celle-ci. <em>"J'ai une alliée"<em> pensa-t-elle malgré elle.

- Ma petite fille, je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous être d'une grande utilité. Mais puisqu'André n'est pas là pour veiller sur vous, j'essayerai de remplir ce rôle du mieux possible.  
>- Merci grand-mère. C'est réconfortant.<br>- Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que cette petite conversation reste entre nous, termina grand mère avec un clin d'œil.

L'attitude de la gouvernante mit du baume au cœur d'Oscar. Non, jamais plus elle ne serait une brebis !


	12. Rétablissement d'André

**12 - Rétablissement d'André**

Après le départ des soldats, André avait longtemps pleuré. Pour évacuer toute sa colère, tout son chagrin, toute son inquiétude... Cependant, il avait décidé d'être fort, Oscar le lui avait demandé. Il entendait encore ses mots : "C'est ton courage qui me donne du courage". Il entendrait ces mots chaque fois que ce serait nécessaire, chaque fois qu'il faiblirait ou douterait. Très bien ! Ils avaient voulu les séparer. Ils avaient voulu "briser" le colonel de Jarjayes. Mais il resterait fort, lui, André Grandier. Et, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il continuerait à veiller sur sa précieuse Oscar. A partir de cet instant, une flamme s'alluma dans son oeil valide : la détermination.

Lorsque ses compagnons revinrent, ils le trouvèrent calme et décidé. Grâce à la mixture de la cantinière, les plaies cicatrisèrent vite. Après être venue surveiller l'état de son "patient", elle lui avait même assuré qu'il ne resterait plus aucune trace.

_"Plus dans mon dos, mais bien dans mon coeur"_ pensa-t-il. 

En attendant, il avait bénéficié d'une période de repos d'une semaine. Toutefois, il lui était interdit de sortir de la caserne et même de recevoir des visites. Vint enfin le jour où il reçut l'autorisation de reprendre les exercices et les gardes avec les autres. Ce qui lui permettrait au moins de se changer les idées.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Alain.  
>- ... ( Sourire )<br>- Bon ! Alors à qui ?

- Allez réponds ! Je sais bien que tu penses à elle.

André était allongé sur sa couchette. Alain était venu à côté de lui. Leur amitié semblait s'être renforcée, sans qu'ils puissent déterminer ni le pourquoi ni le comment. Alain était la seule personne avec laquelle il acceptait de discuter d'Oscar.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, répondit-il enfin. Avant, il me suffisait de l'apercevoir... Une attitude, un geste, et je savais comment elle allait. Un mot, un éclat, et je devinais ce qu'elle ressentait.  
>- Et maintenant tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va devenir...<br>- Oh ! C'est facile à deviner. Je connais trop bien son père. S'il a accepté qu'Oscar redevienne femme, c'est pour la marier. Oscar... mariée... ( Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes malgré lui. ) Dans le meilleur de ses intérêts à lui, reprit-il avec colère. Pour qu'il ait un petit-fils à éduquer peut-être !  
>- Connaissant le colonel, il... pardon elle va pas se laisser faire.<br>- Elle n'a pas le choix Alain. Elle n'a jamais eu le choix. Le général aurait préféré sa mort plutôt que le déshonneur, comme il préfèrerait l'enfermer au fond d'un couvent plutôt que de la laisser vivre sans contrainte.  
>- Cet homme est un monstre !<br>- Même pas Alain. C'est ça la noblesse de Cour... Je me demande ce qu'elle fait. Je n'en peux plus Alain... J'ai besoin de la voir ! J'ai besoin de l'entendre ! Elle est ma vie !  
>- Je crois décidément qu'il est inutile de te demander de l'oublier. Mon pauvre André... Quelle folie de tomber amoureux d'une dame de la noblesse, si belle soit-elle !<br>- Si tu la connaissais comme je la connais, toi aussi tu serais amoureux. Et je serais obligé de te tuer parce que je ne veux pas de rival...  
>- Eh ! Mais c'est qu'il devient dangereux c't'animal !<p>

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Cela faisait tant de bien. A chaque jour suffisait sa peine ; Il verrait bien demain.


	13. Nouveau colonel

**13 - Nouveau colonel**

- Au fait Alain, tu ne m'as pas dit qui remplaçait Oscar à la tête de la compagnie !  
>- Ah oui c'est vrai. Ben y a pas grand chose à dire... C'est le colonel Je-sais-pas-son-nom. Aucune personnalité. Si j'ai bien compris, il a été placé là par le général Bouillé pour qu'il lui serve de marionnette.<br>- Pauvre général, répondit André avec un sourire. Il avait un Jarjayes à sa botte et on lui a soufflé.

_"Au moins c'est une bonne chose. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de guetter Oscar en espérant une faute, ou mieux de gros problèmes avec ses hommes."_

- Mouais... En tout cas celui-là va pas nous poser trop de problèmes comme ton Oscar l'a fait !  
>- ( Rire d'André ) Mon Oscar ! Je te remercie... Alors ça veut dire que c'est toi le chef.<br>- Tu me fais trop d'honneur, fit Alain avec une mimique modeste. Bon ! Faut y aller ! Ta première revue avec le nouveau colonel. Tu veux qu'je t'aide à mettre ta veste ?  
>- Non merci, ça va. Je n'ai plus mal au dos.<p>

Un grand gaillard lui donna une tape amicale entre les deux omoplates en le gratifiant d'un "bon retour parmi nous !". André cilla légèrement, grimaça, et se reprit devant le sourire moqueur d'Alain.

- Ou presque...  
>- Allez les gars, c'est parti !<p>

Effectivement, le nouveau colonel ne semblait guère avoir de personnalité. Après la revue, il passa devant les soldats en rang et s'arrêta devant André.

- Grenadier André Grandier, colonel.  
>- Ah oui... Il parait que vous aviez des relations particulières avec mon...ma...le colonel précédent.<br>- J'étais son ancien palefrenier colonel. Cela s'arrêtait là !

On entendit des ricanements dans les rangs. Quelques remarques fusèrent : Palefrenier et homme à tout faire... Dis André, tu lui as vraiment tout fait ?... En tout cas moi j'veux bien tout lui faire ! Hahaha !... André serra les poings et son oeil se chargea d'orage.

- Allons André, le calma Alain. Ils te taquinent !  
>- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas qu'ils parlent comme ça d'Oscar.<br>- Tsss tsss. T'inquiète ! On est tous persuadé qu'elle a encore sa vertu.  
>- Non mais ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre !<br>- Ben t'as qu'à pas être si sérieux aussi...  
>- Bon, bouda-t-il.<p>

Le nouveau colonel, à qui le lieutenant avait tendu un pli, n'avait pas pris garde à la scène. Il revint devant André. Aussitôt, le silence revint dans les rangs. Les hommes voulaient bien plaisanter entre eux au sujet de leur belle colonelle, mais certainement pas devant ce pantin !

- Oui... Eh bien maintenant, reprit-il, je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur. Vous êtes un soldat comme un autre.  
>- Je l'entendais bien ainsi, répondit André avec un salut impeccable et un sourire au coin des lèvres.<br>- Bien, très bien... Bon... Ce soir, vous serez de garde avec Lassale.  
>- Oui colonel.<p>

Et le nouveau colonel se retira dans son bureau, en serrant précieusement le pli aux armes du général Bouillé. Des instructions sans doute !  
><em>"Tiens, je ne me rappelle pas comment il s'appelle"<em> songea soudain André, amusé.

Le lieutenant voulut exempter André d'entrainement à l'épée, mais ce dernier protesta. Alain proposa de faire équipe avec lui. André prit beaucoup de plaisir à s'entraîner, même si parfois il pensait à ses duels avec Oscar.

- Et ton oeil André ?  
>- Quoi mon oeil !<br>- ( Soupir ) Bien sûr, je suis aveugle à défaut d'être borgne.

André baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il pouvait être franc avec Alain. mais il avait tellement pris l'habitude de cacher son problème à Oscar, que c'était devenu une seconde nature.

- C'est trouble de temps à autre. Mais dans l'ensemble j'ai moins de migraines et c'est plutôt stable.  
>- Vrai ?<br>- Oui, vrai.  
>- Suis content alors.<p>

André eut un vrai sourire. Un de ceux qu'il avait dans sa jeunesse, avant d'avoir des soucis, avant de s'enliser dans son amour interdit pour Oscar. Un sourire comme lorsqu'ils étaient heureux. _"C'est bon d'avoir un ami..."_


	14. Semaine d'Oscar

**14 - Semaine d'Oscar**

La semaine d'Oscar fut terrible. Au palais Jarjayes, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus calmes. Grand-mère était inquiète pour son petit-fils, en colère contre le général qui bouleversait la vie de sa fille à son gré, et malgré tout heureuse pour Oscar qui allait enfin pouvoir s'épanouir en tant que femme. Car sa beauté lui attirerait bien des prétendants, échaudés de prime abord par son passé de militaire.

Le général subissait héroïquement la mauvaise humeur de grand-mère et les bouderies d'Oscar qui lui battait froid. Peu lui importait ! Il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur l'avenir de sa fille, cela seul comptait. Elle se marierait. Elle avait au moins un prétendant car le comte de Girodelle n'en démordait pas. Et, avec un peu de chance, elle donnerait rapidement un héritier à la famille de Jarjayes. Cette perspective lui permettait d'affronter la mauvaise volonté d'Oscar avec le sourire.  
>Quelquefois, une ombre passait : celle d'André. Le général regrettait d'avoir utilisé le jeune homme de la sorte. Avait-il eu le choix ? Le bonheur d'Oscar nécessitait quelques sacrifices. Il aiderait le jeune homme dans sa carrière militaire du mieux qu'il pourrait. Il croyait que c'était suffisant pour faire oublier son acte. Après tout, André était un serviteur. Qu'il aimait beaucoup certes, mais pas au point de saborder sa bonne conscience. Seules les crises de larmes de grand-mère, heureusement peu fréquentes, étaient difficiles à supporter.<p>

Quant à Oscar, elle avait fini par comprendre que plus elle se débattait, plus elle s'enlisait. Son père n'en démordait pas. Sa mère se réjouissait de voir enfin sa dernière fille prendre sa place dans le monde. Les souverains eux-mêmes avaient souhaité la présence de Mademoiselle de Jarjayes lors d'un prochain bal. Non, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Le piège était totalement refermé autour d'Oscar.

- De toute façon, martelait-elle à grand-mère, aucun homme ne voudra m'épouser !  
>- Vous vous trompez, répondait invariablement sa nourrice en contemplant une jeune femme lumineuse dans ses atours féminins.<br>- J'ai trop longtemps vécu comme un homme.  
>- Mais vous êtes une femme magnifique.<br>- Je ne sais pas me comporter en société, parler chiffon, médire...  
>- Cela s'apprend, et vous n'êtes pas obligée de médire.<br>- J'ai l'air d'un épouvantail dans ses robes ! Je n'arrive pas à "bouger"...  
>- Patience, et vous êtes très belle. Vous êtes née pour porter des robes Oscar, ne l'oubliez pas.<br>- Oh grand-mère ! Je ne veux pas me marier. Pas comme ça... Mon père ne pense qu'à un héritier. Je n'en peux plus...  
>- Courage ma petite fille. Votre père pense agir pour le mieux.<br>- Pour le mieux, reprit Oscar amèrement. Et ce bal, il me fait horreur ! Tout le monde va me dévisagez, me guettez... _"Et je serai toute seule cette fois"_.  
>- Ma petite fille... Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme cela. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être élevée comme un homme. J'aurais peut-être dû être plus ferme, plus forte... Mais vous verrez, ce n'est pas si terrible d'être une femme ! On vous pardonnera bien des erreurs que l'on n'aurait pas toléré du colonel. Et vous finirez par apprécier votre condition, j'en suis persuadée. En attendant, il faut vous armer de courage pour affronter cette épreuve. Cela, vous n'en manquez pas.<br>- Merci grand-mère. Tu me parles un peu comme...

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. La vieille femme vint lui prendre les mains avec un sourire très doux. Il avait le même sourire quelquefois.

- J'ai essayé de vous parler comme André aurait pu le faire...  
>- Tu l'as vu grand-mère ?<br>- Hélas... Je suis allée à la caserne, mais il était interdit de visite. Néanmoins j'ai eu de ses nouvelles. Il va bien. Il a été bien soigné, et il va bien. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour lui. Il est robuste.  
>- Les blessures physiques ne sont pas forcément les pires. Et ce sont bien souvent, en tout cas, celles qui cicatrisent le plus vite. D'autres, par contre...<br>- Mon pauvre André, soupira grand-mère avec des larmes dans la voix.

_"Oh André ! Tu me manques... J'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés pour traverser ces moments difficiles. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi"._

Oscar ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Son esprit semblait l'emmener plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait. Et quel était ce vide qu'elle ressentait !


	15. Visite à la caserne

**15 - Visite à la caserne**

C'était jour de visite à la caserne des Gardes Françaises. Quelques soldats attendaient visiblement quelqu'un. D'autres jouaient aux cartes ou discutaient, comme d'habitude.

- Alain de Soisson au salon des visites !

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. C'est Diane ! entendit-on. André s'amusait à voir ces hommes plus ou moins grossiers se précipiter pour apercevoir la petite soeur d'Alain. Il fallait bien avouer que Diane était une jeune fille charmante, jalousement défendu par un grand frère attentif. Un jour de permission, Alain avait invité André chez lui, et Diane était arrivée. Ils avaient passé une très agréable après-midi. André en était là de ses souvenirs quand tout-à-coup...

- André Grandier au salon des visites !

_"Ce doit être grand-mère. Je sais qu'elle est passée au moins deux fois cette semaine. Heureusement elle a sympathisé avec Margot..."_

Ladite Margot était la cantinière qui avait pris soin du jeune homme. Avec l'aide de sa fille, qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour enduire le dos d'André de la mixture spéciale plusieurs fois par jour. Grand-mère avait donc eu des nouvelles de première main en ce qui concernait sa santé. Elle avait même pu laisser à son petit-fils un panier de douceurs et du linge propre, introduits en douce par Margot.

_"Je cause bien du soucis à grand-mère"_, se reprocha-t-il dans le couloir qui menait au salon. _"Mais je suis bien content de la voir. Je vais enfin avoir des nouvelles d'Oscar."_

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, un pincement vint meurtrir son coeur.  
>Arrivé à destination, il s'arrêta, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas la silhouette de grand-mère qui se découpait près d'une grande fenêtre mais celle...du général de Jarjayes.<p>

- Bonjour André, l'accueillit celui-ci à l'approche du jeune homme.  
>- Bonjour général.<br>- Tu t'es bien remis de ... ( Silence )  
>- Oui, on m'a bien soigné.<br>- Ecoute André, je vais être franc.  
>- Oui.<br>- Oscar est désormais une jeune femme. Demain, elle fait officiellement son entrée dans le monde en tant que mademoiselle de Jarjayes. Tu te doutes que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour elle, mais elle est forte. Demain, tous les jeunes gens pourront découvrir sa beauté ( Le visage d'André se crispa malgré lui. ) et je crois qu'elle aura beaucoup de prétendants.

Le général semblait attendre. Attendre quoi ?

- J'en suis certain général, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.  
>- Je ne te cache pas que je veux la marier au plus vite et profiter sous peu de mes descendants.<p>

André réussit à ne pas chanceler, malgré les coups de poignard que le général enfonçait dans son coeur à chaque parole. Il était très pâle. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il regarda au loin.

_"Par pitié général, allez vous-en ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre... La beauté d'Oscar, je la connais déjà ! Vous ne m'apprendrez rien... Bien sûr qu'elle va subjuguer beaucoup d'hommes ! Bien sûr... Mais allez vous-en !"_

- Entendons-nous bien André. Tu ne peux plus être au service de ma fille, c'est évident. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner à ton sort pour autant. Si tu veux faire carrière dans les armes et que je peux t'aider, je le ferai volontiers. Si tu préfères te tourner vers un métier, je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider encore. Et même si tu veux revenir chez nous avec grand-mère, j'en serais heureux... Une fois qu'Oscar habitera avec son mari. Tu me comprends bien André ?  
>- Vous ne voulez plus que j'approche Oscar.<br>- Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Tu lui rappellerais trop sa vie d'homme.

André allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa. Pour lui, Oscar avait toujours été une femme. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait voulu l'élever comme un homme. Mais il était inutile de discuter...

- Bien général. ( Silence ) Oh, général... Me donnez-vous l'autorisation de la voir une dernière fois ?... Pour lui faire mes adieux...  
>- Et ensuite ?<br>- Je resterai ici, dans les Gardes Françaises.  
>- Pour tes adieux, oui André.<br>- Au revoir général.

André repartit, le pas lourd mais la tête haute. Dans le couloir, Alain -qui avait surveillé du coin de l'oeil- le rejoignit.

- Qui était-ce ?  
>- Le général de Jarjayes, répondit-il avec un sourire triste, rasséréné par l'attention de son ami.<br>- Son père ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
>- Que je pourrais la revoir pour lui faire mes adieux.<p>

Sur ce, Alain comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il laissa André s'allonger sur sa couchette, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.


	16. Se revoir enfin

**16 - Se revoir enfin**

La comtesse de Jarjayes attendait patiemment son époux dans le salon. Elle suivait d'un oeil distrait les recommandations de grand-mère à Oscar.

_"Quelle belle femme_, pensa-t-elle soudain. _Nous n'aurions pas dû attendre si longtemps..."_

Evidemment, elle ne connaissait pas les conditions dans lesquelles sa fille fut amenée à démissionner.

_"J'espère qu'il va bientôt arriver. Sinon je devrai me rendre à Versailles toute seule..."_

Enfin, le général parut.

- Vous voilà mon ami. Je n'aurais guère pu attendre plus longtemps. Je dois prendre mon service auprès de la Reine.  
>- Je suis à vous madame. J'avais quelqu'un à voir, et je ne voulais pas repousser cette entrevue. Avec mes obligations, je ne sais quand j'aurais pu me rendre à la caserne des Gardes-Françaises.<p>

Oscar s'immobilisa. Elle était devenue très pâle. Elle comprit que son père épiait sa réaction, aussi prit-elle sur elle.

- La caserne des Gardes-Françaises, répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
>- Oui, j'ai rendu visite à André.<br>- Comment ! s'écria grand-mère avant qu'Oscar ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'ai même pas pu le voir, moi, sa grand-mère ! Oh comment va-t-il général ? Dites-moi comment va mon petit André...  
>- Il va bien grand-mère. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il a décidé de rester dans l'armée.<p>

Il observait sa fille. Elle se taisait toujours, laissant son ancienne nourrice poser les questions : Avait-il maigri ? Avait-il besoin de quelque chose ? Quand pouvait-on le voir ?

Elle ne disait rien, comme absente d'elle-même. Pourtant, une véritable tempête intérieure faisait rage dans son esprit.

_"On ne te laissera donc jamais en paix ! Mon pauvre André, qu'as-tu fait sinon me suivre fidèlement durant toutes ces années. Pour me protéger, me servir... m'aimer..."_

Elle se détourna car elle sentait une certaine rougeur monter à son visage et elle ne voulait pas montrer son trouble à son père. Heureusement, grand-mère était si virulente que le général fut bien obligé de reporter son attention sur elle. Oscar mit ce répit à profit pour se reprendre.

- Mais grand-mère, finit-il par dire, vous pouvez aller le voir vous aussi...  
>- Puisque je vous dis qu'on ne m'a pas laissée entrer !<br>- Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des visites. Vous pourrez ainsi vous rendre compte que je n'ai pas menti et qu'André va bien.  
>- Et moi ? intervint Oscar.<br>- Vous ma fille ?  
>- Puis-je lui rendre visite avec grand-mère ?<br>- Pensez-vous donc que je vous ai menti ?  
>- Puis-je lui rendre visite ? répéta Oscar d'une voix la plus neutre possible.<p>

Le général pâlit. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions et l'accord donné à André ( voir Oscar pour lui faire ses adieux ), il faillit sortir de ses gonds. Mais pour l'heure, la comtesse de Jarjayes avait d'autres préoccupations, et elle voulait éviter un affrontement supplémentaire entre le père et la fille.

- Mon ami je ne peux plus attendre. j'ose vous rappeler que vous êtes également attendu au château.  
>- Soit, répondit-il en jetant un regard sombre à son épouse. ( Il sort avec elle. ) Je vous autorise à lui rendre visite CETTE FOIS ! lança-t-il au moment où il quittait la pièce.<p>

Dès que ses parents furent partis, Oscar se précipita dans ses appartements. Avec l'aide d'une soubrette à son service exclusif ( Une idée de son père dont, pour la première fois, elle le remercia mentalement ), elle se déshabilla rapidement pour revêtir des habits masculins.

- Ma petite fille ! Votre père ne veut pas que vous portiez un costume d'homme, hormis pour l'équitation. L'auriez-vous oublié ? Ne le défiez pas ainsi Oscar, je vous en prie...  
>- Allons grand-mère, calme-toi. Je n'ai pas revu mes hommes depuis ma...démission, et je ne sais pas comment ils ont pris mes révélations. S'il me faut courir, je veux être à l'aise.<br>- Vous pourriez être en danger ? s'alarma grand-mère.  
>- Je suis sure que non. De toute façon, André est là-bas. S'il pense que je cours le moindre risque, il me raccompagnera aussitôt jusqu'au carrosse. Tu le connais !<p>

Oscar tenta un petit rire rassurant mais grand-mère ne se dérida pas. Néanmoins, elle était tellement tenaillée par l'envie de voir son petit-fils qu'elle ne dit plus rien.  
>Dans le carrosse, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir auprès de son ancienne nourrice.<p>

- Grand-mère, quand nous serons là-bas... Est-ce que je pourrais voir André seul un moment ?  
>- Quoi ! Mais vous n'y pens...<br>- S'il te plait grand-mère. Il y a des choses que je voudrais lui dire à lui, à lui seul, dit-elle en baissant ses paupières ourlées de longs cils et en appuyant sa joue contre le bras de l'aïeule.  
>- Groumph...<br>- Grand-mèèèèèèère !  
>- Il ne vous faudra pas longtemps pour apprendre à mener votre mari par le bout du nez.<p>

Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de son mari, Oscar se crispa. Elle resserra son étreinte.

- S'il te plait grand-mère.  
>- Entendu, accepta-t-elle devant la gravité qui pointait dans la voix d'Oscar. J'irai voir Margot ( la cantinière ) pour la remercier, avant de vous rejoindre.<br>- Merci grand-mère, merci.


	17. Retrouvailles

**17 - Retrouvailles**

- André Grandier au salon des visites !  
>- Encore ! s'exclama Alain qui était à côté de lui.<br>- Cette fois, ce doit être grand-mère...

Avec son âme meurtrie, André était heureux de revoir un visage aimé. Au moins, il était sûr d'avoir des nouvelles d'Oscar. Il pénétra dans le salon et, de prime abord, ne vit personne. Seulement un soldat qui sortait dans la cour avec sa fiancée. Le jeune homme était seul et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, plein de suspicion ( Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il se méfiait des situations inhabituelles. ), quand il aperçut une forme bouger près d'une fenêtre. Il plissa l'oeil car la personne se trouvait à contre-jour d'une part, et dans un coin sombre d'autre part.  
>Soudain, son coeur s'arrêta. Il aurait voulu courir, mais son corps refusait le moindre mouvement. Il aurait voulu crier, mais sa gorge ne laissait passer aucun son. Paralysé, il était paralysé de joie !<p>

- Oscar, souffla-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque.  
>- Bonjour André.<p>

Enfin il s'approcha d'elle. Il reprit possession de chaque ligne de son visage, de chaque expression, de chaque attitude. Avec soulagement, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait toujours lire en elle. Il en avait douté pendant un certain temps, quand elle était amoureuse de Fersen. Mais en cet instant, il sentit qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle se battait de toutes ses forces.

_"Mais ma pauvre Oscar, tu te bats contre des moulins à vent. Tu ne peux être plus forte que tous ceux qui se sont ligués contre toi... Tu te bats contre ton père, que tu aimes malgré tout. Oh Oscar je serai là tant que tu auras besoin de moi ! Ensuite, je vivrai sans vivre, je marcherai dans un monde sans saveur, sans odeur, sans intérêt. Jusqu'à la limite de mes forces. Oscar... Pourquoi ces yeux si brillants ?"_

Il était maintenant en face d'elle, si proche...

- André... Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Dis-moi qu'on ne s'en prend plus à toi ! Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas..._"Dis-moi que rien n'est différent entre nous... Dis-moi que tu seras à mes côtés si j'ai besoin de toi... Dis-moi que... Dis-moi...que...tu m'aimes encore un peu..."_  
>- Que je ne t'en veux pas, répéta André stupéfait. Oscar, c'est à cause de moi que tu as dû renoncer à cette vie qui était tienne.<br>- Allons André, cesse de te torturer. Ils auraient trouvé autre chose. La décision était prise : j'étais condamnée, avec ou sans toi ! Alors cesse de culpabiliser s'il te plait, ce ne serait pas juste.

André regardait Oscar, de plus en plus surpris. Elle était presque implorante. Elle avait posé une main sur son avant-bras, et il sentait cette main trembler.

_"Mon dieu ! Tu es à bout de force..."_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Oscar. Je vais bien.  
>- Et...ton dos ?<br>- Bientôt il n'y paraîtra plus. Comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, tout sera différent... Tout sera différent, car tu seras loin de moi. Je ne pourrai plus veiller sur toi. Et tout ça à cause...  
>- Pas à cause de toi ! coupa Oscar d'un ton sans réplique. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire André, je te le répète ! Mon père m'a dit que je redeviendrais une "vraie" femme car le duc de Broglie en avait décidé ainsi. Et Girodelle m'a laissé entendre clairement que le duc n'aurait reculé devant rien.<br>- Girodelle ?  
>- Oui. Je suis certaine que c'est lui qui a pensé à t'utiliser.<p>

_"Girodelle est amoureux de toi Oscar. Comment pourrais-je ne pas le comprendre. Oui Oscar, il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que tu sois femme. Pour qu'il puisse prétendre à ta main. Lui qui en a le droit... O comment pourrais-je ne pas le comprendre ! Surtout quand je te vois avec tes yeux si brillants... Si tu savais... Si tu savais comme mon coeur saigne ! Mais je ne veux rien te montrer. Je veux être fort, pour toi, comme tu me l'as demandé... Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre veille sur toi... Mais je serai toujours là, si tu as besoin... O Oscar, comme je t'aime ! Ton absence est une torture de chaque instant."_


	18. Entre nous

**18 - Entre nous**

- Il veut t'épouser n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oui, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Et mon père ne pense qu'à une chose désormais : me marier ! Quelle folie !<br>- Ton père est venu me voir.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Il m'a parlé d'un bal demain.  
>- Il t'a parlé de ça ?... Oui, le fameux bal chez le duc de Broglie. Mais cette fois, pas d'échappatoire ! Je serai bel et bien forcée d'y aller, et en robe.<br>- Je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique. J'aurais aimé veiller sur toi, comme avant, ajouta-t-il tristement... Vous en profiterez sans doute pour annoncer vos fiançailles...  
>- Nos fiançailles ? s'écria-t-elle avec un haut le coeur. Comment ça nos fiançailles !<br>- Tu ne vas pas te fiancer avec Girodelle ?

Oscar accusa le choc. André comprit son erreur et en conçut quelques satisfactions. Mais elles furent de courtes durées.

- Mon père veut me montrer telle que je suis, me jeter en pâture... Le mieux que j'aie pu obtenir, c'est de connaître le nom de mes prétendants, et de donner mon avis, expliqua Oscar amèrement.  
>- C'est déjà beaucoup Oscar, surtout pour une demoiselle dans ta position...<p>

Elle allait répliquer vertement quand elle vit son petit sourire moqueur.

_"André... Comme j'ai eu raison de venir te voir. Ma vie me semble déjà plus légère... Pourquoi tout est-il meilleur quand tu es à mes côtés ?"_

- C'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un comme ton père, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.  
>- Je sais, mais... O André, je ne veux pas me marier !<br>- ( Soupir ) Malheureusement je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix.  
>- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! s'insurgea-t-elle.<br>- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? répondit-il avec colère. Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir !

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'avança jusqu'à poser son front sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.

- C'était si simple lorsque nous étions enfants. Je pensais que ce serait simple tout le temps.  
>- Tu es née femme, mais tu aurais vécu et tu serais morte en homme ? C'est cela que tu pensais ? Oscar s'il te plait... C'était sans compter sur la nature, sur les sentiments. Tu as toujours été plus femme que tu ne le croyais.<br>- André ?  
>- Oh oui ! Un soldat maîtrise parfaitement ce qu'il ressent. Tu t'y es employée avec succès. Mais derrière cette apparence de glace, j'ai senti ton coeur bouillir bien des fois.<br>- Tu me connais tellement bien.

Avec horreur, elle aperçut grand-mère qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Déjà !

_"Non pas maintenant... Je veux rester dans ses bras encore un moment."_

- J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi !  
>- Calme-toi Oscar. S'il le fallait, je défierais ton père, Girodelle et tous tes soupirants, le roi et la reine... Si tu m'appelles, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te rejoindre. Tu le sais Oscar : je serai toujours là pour toi. Parce que tu es plus importante à mes yeux que ma propre vie.<p>

Il lut tant de reconnaissance dans l'océan de ses yeux quand elle s'écarta, et... Et quoi ? Cette étincelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas...

_"Non, rien ni personne n'a plus d'importance que toi ma belle Oscar"_.

- Andréééééééé !  
>- Grand-mère !<br>- Oh mon petit, comme je suis heureuse de te voir enfin.  
>- Allons allons, ne pleurniche pas grand-mère. Je vais bien, et j'ai eu ton panier...<br>- Comment veux-tu que je ne pleure pas ! Tu m'as fait faire tant de soucis. Tu mériterais des coups de louche rien que pour ça !

André éclata de rire. La visite d'Oscar l'avait rendu tellement heureux. Il déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son aïeule, qui faisait mine de ronchonner.

- Que c'est bon de te voir ! dit-il en l'enlaçant, tout en jetant un regard éloquent à Oscar.  
>- Ooooooooh Andréééééé...<p>

Oscar détourna le regard. Elle aurait voulu être à la place de grand-mère, dans les bras d'André.

_"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?... C'est certainement parce qu'il a toujours su me rassurer"_ se dit-elle.

- André, appela doucement Alain. Tu devrais faire visiter la caserne à ta grand-mère. Elle pourra constater que nous ne sommes pas de trop mauvais garçons et elle sera soulagée. Chère madame, je vous salue.

Alain savait se faire charmeur quand il le voulait. Il aborda la gouvernante de telle manière qu'il lui plut aussitôt. André avait compris que son ami souhaitait glisser quelques mots à Oscar, mais il hésitait.

_"Alain, je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, et encore moins devant moi. Mais elle est fragile en ce moment"._  
>Oscar avait compris également. Elle prit les devants.<p>

- Je préfère ne pas y retourner... Mais Alain a raison. Tu devrais montrer à grand-mère l'endroit où tu dors. Elle craint toujours que tu ne puisses fermer l'oeil, ou que tu ne dormes par terre je ne sais. Vous n'en aurez pas pour longtemps... Et Alain pourrait rester en ma compagnie s'il le veut bien... Comme cela je ne serai pas toute seule et grand-mère sera soulagée.  
>- Vraiment Oscar, vous êtes sure ? insista grand-mère qui, par ailleurs, mourait d'envie de faire cette visite.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas chère madame, je veillerai sur votre charmante protégée. Foi d'Alain !

André n'eut pas le choix. Son aïeule le regardait avec un tel sourire. Il jeta un dernier regard à Alain, cherchant à le sonder, et tourna les talons avec grand-mère à son bras.

_"Alain, ne sois pas trop dur avec Oscar. S'il te plaît... Je ne pourrais te le pardonner"._


	19. Oscar et Alain

**19 - Oscar et Alain**

- A nous deux colonellllle, dit Alain avec un sourire en coin, en coulant vers elle un regard incisif.  
>- Je suis désolée que vous ayiez appris...ma véritable nature, dans de telles conditions. Croyez-le !<br>- Je le crois.

En deux enjambées il fut près d'elle. Elle leva les bras dans un geste de défense instinctif, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il lui saisit les poignets.

- Que faites-vous ? Lâchez-moi !  
>- Allons mademoiselle, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Si vous êtes très douée à l'épée, vous êtes loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec moi sur le plan de la force physique...<br>- Que voulez-vous Alain ?  
>- Savoir pourquoi vous êtes là.<br>- Je venais seulement voir André, pour savoir comment il allait. C'est tout... Lâchez-moi.  
>- Vous savez qu'il est amoureux fou de vous ?<br>- Que !... Ca ne vous regarde pas, gronda-t-elle.

Il la plaqua contre le mur.

- Vous savez qu'il vous aime ?  
>- Lâchez-moi immédiatement !<p>

Il se colla contre elle.

- Est-ce que vous savez qu'André vous aime ?  
>- Oui...je le sais.<br>- Bien. Il disait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour vous. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il ne mentait pas. Alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas jouer avec ses sentiments.  
>- De quel droit ?<br>- Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires, mademoiselle.  
>- Eh bien maintenant qu'elles le sont, lâchez-moi.<p>

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Que... Que faites-vous ?  
>- Quelque chose dont j'avais envie. Vous avez la peau très douce. Vous avez déjà laissé André vous embrasser de la sorte ?<br>- Nooon !...  
>- Vous avez tord, c'est très agréable. Pas vrai ?<p>

Elle le regarda. Il avait toujours ce sourire en coin. Alain sentit trembler ce corps collé au sien. Il entendit le coeur s'emballer.

_"Aucun doute possible mon cher André, ton Oscar est une petite vierge effarouchée"_ songea-t-il avec amusement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai aucun mal... André est un ami auquel je tiens. Juste une dernière question : Vous l'aimez ?  
>- Bien sûr. Nous avons été élevés ens...<br>- Tss tss, coupa-t-il. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, la fouillant sans concession. Ce fut elle qui rompit le contact.

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Il la lâcha aussitôt et recula. Ensuite, André revint avec grand-mère. Elle était enchantée de sa visite. D'autant qu'Alain avait tout organisé ; Les soldats du dortoir s'étaient montrés plus que corrects.

André chercha le regard d'Oscar. Il la sentit troublée, mais elle lui sourit. Ce sourire le rassura. Il les raccompagna jusqu'au carrosse. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'intérieur, il put glisser un "courage Oscar" à la jeune femme. Et surtout, à l'insu de grand-mère, il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Le regard ému qu'elle lui adressa alors le bouleversa.


	20. Prise de conscience

**20 - Prise de conscience**

"Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?" Cette question n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. "Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?"

- Ca va ma petite fille ?  
>- Mmmm ? Oui grand-mère, très bien.<br>- Vous me semblez pensive.  
>- Un peu lasse, peut-être...<p>

"Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?" Elle en revenait à cette interrogation. Alain l'obligeait à fouiller à l'intérieur d'elle-même, sans faux-fuyant. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question en ces termes. Il était comme son frère. Il l'aidait, l'écoutait, la raisonnait, la poussait. Il était son compagnon de jeux, son compagnon d'armes. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait !  
>Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'Alain lui avait demandé. Et ce qui la faisait enrager, c'est qu'il semblait avoir obtenu une réponse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se formuler.<p>

- Oscar, vous êtes sure que vous allez bien ?  
>- Mais oui pourquoi ? répondit-elle un peu sèchement.<br>- Parce que vous froncez les sourcils et que vous semblez être en colère.  
>- Non, pas du tout, se radoucit Oscar. Ce retour à la caserne fut peut-être plus...pénible que je ne le pensais. C'est tout ! Heureusement, je n'ai pas croisé le nouveau colonel.<br>- Heureusement pour lui, pouffa grand-mère, décidément de bonne humeur.

Certes André lui manquait. Souvent, lors de ses chevauchées, elle s'était retournée, s'apprêtant à le voir. Son regard attentif lui manquait. Son sourire, pourtant plus rare qu'autrefois, lui manquait. Sa voix chaude et douce lui manquait. Son épaule robuste sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer, même si elle ne le faisait guère, lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression d'un grand vide en elle et autour d'elle.

Elle se souvint de l'horreur éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait vu André enchaîné, le dos strié. De son soulagement lorsqu'elle le sut sauvé. Des sensations nouvelles qui étaient dues à son absence. Elle était désormais une femme, qui regardait un homme. Et...

- Grand-mère, comment sait-on qu'un homme nous plait ?

De surprise, la gouvernante faillit s'étouffer. Les rêveries d'Oscar l'emmenaient dans des domaines auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Tu comprends, reprit la jeune femme en piquant un fard. Si je trouvais un homme à mon goût demain au bal. ( Elle rougissait de plus en plus. ) Comment le saurai-je ?  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas Oscar. Vous le saurez... C'est une sensation difficile à expliquer, mais que l'on reconnaît tout de suite.<br>- Vraiment ?

L'image de Fersen passa devant ses yeux...

- C'est comme si on avait enfin trouvé sa place avec cette personne. On se sent si bien...  
>- Comme avec un ami en somme.<br>- Avec un petit quelque chose en plus qu'on ne peut expliquer, qu'on ne peut que ressentir. Un frémissement du coeur...

Grand-mère avait les yeux rêveurs. Oscar pâlit. "Un frémissement du coeur", avait dit l'aïeule. Mais ce frémissement, elle l'avait déjà connu avec Axel de Fersen. Du moins elle le pensait sincèrement. Or, s'il lui avait cruellement manqué parfois, elle n'avait cependant pas éprouvé cette sensation d'absence.

_"Diable d'homme"_ se dit-elle soudain en pensant à Alain. _"Il a l'art et la manière de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements."_

- Ma chère petite... Il est heureux que vous puissiez donner votre avis sur l'homme qui deviendra votre époux... Mais ne vous bercez pas trop d'illusions, vous connaissez votre père. Les sentiments n'entrent pas en jeu.

Oscar ne dit plus rien.


	21. Bagarre

**21 - Bagarre**

- Eh André ! T'aurais pu nous am'ner l'colonel au lieu de v'nir avec ta grand-mère.  
>- Ouais ! On a rien contre ta grand-mère mais on était pas contre jeune femme dans not' dortoir !<br>- On aurait été trèèès gentils ! Ha ha ha ha ha...  
>- Bon ça va ! rouspéta André. Vous vous êtes bien amusés, on passe à autre chose ! De toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, vous n'êtes pas assez beaux pour elle.<p>

Remarque qui provoqua quelques remous et beaucoup de rires. Après la démission d'Oscar, André avait compris qu'elle était plus appréciée qu'il n'y paraissait. Ces hommes pouvaient être des brutes, mais ils respectaient le courage.

- En tout cas, j'ai croisé la d'moiselle, dit un certain Jacques. Ca lui va bien les pantalons moulants. Mmmm... J'peux vous dire qu'elle a un sacré beau p'tit cul. Hé hé hé ! J'm'en occup'rais bien si t'es pas capable de l'faire, continua-t-il en regardant un André blanc de rage. Un beau p'tit brin d'femme pareil, j'y aurais fait son affaire d'puis longtemps.  
>- Ca suffit ! tonna André en serrant les poings.<p>

Car le dénommé Jacques ne plaisantait pas comme les autres soldats. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci avaient cessé de rire. Et André n'aimait pas -mais alors pas du tout- ce sourire lubrique quand il parlait d'elle.

- Quoi ! T'as eu ta chance et t'l'as laissé passer. Crois-moi si j'en avais l'occasion, j'la f'rais crier de plaisir ta colonelle !

Le poing d'André coupa net les paroles de l'homme. En se relevant, ce dernier se rua sur André. Ce fut le déclenchement d'une bagarre générale.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le lieutenant Daguerre apparut au seuil du dortoir. Le calme revint.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Oh rien, répondit Alain avec candeur. On se faisait un petit entrainement maison.<br>- Eh bien messieurs, veuillez remettre cet "entrainement" à plus tard. Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement, le colonel se propose de supprimer les visites la semaine prochaine...  
>- Bon les gars, on n'a plus qu'à se tenir à carreaux...pour l'instant. Je veux voir ma p'tite soeur la semaine prochaine.<br>- Ouais ! Moi aussi j'veux voir ta p'tite soeur !  
>- Qui a dit ça ? grogna Alain en se retournant, les poings serrés.<br>- Il suffit ! ordonna le lieutenant.

Dans un coin, Jacques se frottait son menton douloureux en grommelant à son acolyte : "Il paye rien pour attendre, lui et sa garce de noble. Ouais, qu'elle me tombe entre les mains et je saurai bien la faire gémir..."

- Allez, calme-toi, dit Alain à André qui surveillait Jacques d'un oeil noir. Il grogne mais il ne mord pas.  
>- Non Alain je ne me calmerai pas. Même toi tu ne l'aimes pas... Et tu surveilles même qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages quand Diane arrive et s'en va. Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ?<br>- C'est vrai, admit Alain en se grattant la tête. On l'aura à l'oeil... Il vaudrait mieux dire à Oscar de faire attention à sa prochaine visite.  
>- Oh pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Son père ne la laissera pas revenir...<p>

Furieux la seconde précédente, André était mélancolique tout-à-coup. Il se leva.

- Où vas-tu ?  
>- Je vais m'occuper des chevaux. Comme ça je penserai à autre chose.<p> 


	22. Le bal

**22 - Le bal**

Oscar caressa sa joue. Elle se cramponnait au souvenir du baiser furtif d'André comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_"Se pourrait-il que je ne t'aime pas comme une soeur ?"_

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçût.

- Voyons ma petite fille, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, disputa doucement grand-mère. Vous allez gâcher votre teint et avoir les yeux rouges...  
>- Que m'importe mon teint ! s'emporta la jeune femme. Que m'importe mes yeux ! Que m'importe ce maudit bal ! Je ne veux pas y aller !<br>- Oscar, soyez raisonnable. Votre père est au salon... Il est capable de vous y emmener de force s'il le faut !  
>- Ce n'est pas juste grand-mère. Pourquoi dois-je me plier à tous ses caprices ? Ne suis-je pas un être humain moi aussi ?<br>- Je sais ma petite fille, ( Soupir ) je sais...

La soubrette apporta la robe que grand-mère avait commandée pour Oscar. Celle-ci détourna le regard.

- Allons, elle n'est pas si moche que cela...

Grand-mère avait compris une des angoisses de la jeune femme. Habituée à porter le strict uniforme militaire, elle souffrait de se retrouver fortement "dénudée" aux yeux de tous, et spécialement des hommes. Aussi grand-mère avait-elle dessiné un modèle original, avec beaucoup de dentelles -mais sans froufrou- aux manches pour couvrir les bras ; Elle avait également réduit le décolleté. Avec un collier, Oscar se sentirait moins exposée. La jeune femme lui en sut gré.  
>Cette robe mettait assez en valeur ses atouts naturels sans en rajouter. Sa forme faisait ressortir la taille fine et longue. Sa teinte gris perle soulignait la blancheur de la blancheur de sa peau et la blondeur de ses cheveux.<p>

Oscar monta dans le carrosse sans joie. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de cette soirée. De son arrivée remarquée ! De tous ces regards qui se tournèrent vers elle, la dévisageant, la scrutant, l'appréciant, voire la déshabillant. Elle avait trouvé la force d'avancer, le menton haut. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas le choix car, comme promis, son père l'accompagnait. Il était fier de l'effet produit par sa fille. Il alla discuter avec le duc de Broglie et d'autres convives, abandonnant une Oscar tétanisée à la horde de ses admirateurs plus ou moins entreprenants.

Surtout, elle voulait oublier sa joie à la vue de Girodelle, venant tel un preux chevalier pour la mener sur un balcon. Au moins avec lui, elle était en terrain connu.

- Ma chère Oscar, je vous devinais belle, mais vous êtes éblouissante.  
>- Assez de simagrées Girodelle ! Je ne vous pardonne pas ce que vous avez fait...mais je vous remercie de m'avoir délivrée.<br>- Je vous en prie Oscar, le plaisir est pour moi, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main, les yeux brillants.  
>- Suffit monsieur ! répondit-elle en se dégageant brutalement.<br>- Econduire votre plus fervent admirateur est une erreur tactique mon cher colonel. De dépit, je pourrais vous abandonner à votre sort pour présenter mes hommages à votre père. Certains soupirants rêvent de pouvoir apprécier vos charmes de plus près...beaucoup plus près, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux et en portant la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres.

Oscar détourna le regard mais le laissa faire.

_"Je vous déteste Girodelle... Je vous déteste mais vous avez raison."_

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa presque toute la soirée en compagnie de son ancien lieutenant, ne pouvant l'empêcher de la frôler, la regarder intensément. Il profita même d'une danse -la seule qu'elle accordât- pour la serrer un instant contre lui.

Non, elle ne voulait plus se rappeler ce bal qui, pour elle, fut un moment horrible. Le coup de grâce fut asséné par son père, au retour.

- Ma fille, votre beauté a enchaîné bien des coeurs ! Des plus tendres aux plus endurcis... Mais j'ai l'impression que votre choix est fait. Choix que j'approuve entièrement. Le comte de Girodelle est un très bon parti.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se ravisa. Discuter avec son père était inutile.


	23. Réconfort inattendu

**23 - Réconfort inattendu**

Le lendemain, Oscar se réveilla tard, épuisée nerveusement. De plus, elle refusa de sortir de sa chambre. Par la fenêtre, elle vit arriver le comte de Girodelle, tout sourire. Il resta un long moment. Grand-mère lui demanda si elle voulait le saluer, mais elle refusa. Alors il repartit, raccompagné jusqu'à sa monture par un général apparemment de fort bonne humeur. La jeune femme ne douta pas une seconde du sujet de la conversation. Elle détourna la tête.

_"Oh non Girodelle ! Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement..."_

Cette pensée avait pourtant un goût de cendres ; Elle avait conscience que son sort était probablement déjà scellé.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Je ne veux voir personne ! s'emporta-t-elle.  
>- Mon enfant, êtes-vous souffrante ? demanda la comtesse de Jarjayes.<p>

Oscar hésita et, finalement, ouvrit la porte. Mais elle n'invita pas sa mère à entrer pour autant.

- Non mère, je ne suis pas souffrante. Mais j'ai passé une soirée un peu...difficile, et j'aimerais reprendre mes esprits dans le calme.  
>- Reposez-vous donc. Mais dîtes-moi au moins si vous avez passé un bon moment. Votre père est enchanté ! Je ne sais qu'en penser à dire vrai. Il parait que vous avez fait sensation, ce dont je ne doutais nullement...<br>- C'était un bal dont je me serais passé, rumina la jeune femme.  
>- Oh Oscar ! Votre premier bal en tant que femme !<p>

_"Non, ce n'est pas le premier... Pour le premier, j'étais nerveuse certes, mais aussi excitée. Mon premier bal en tant que femme, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé... Et vous ne le savez pas, ni vous, ni père... Seulement Grand-mère et André... André ! Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il m'a vue... "_

- S'il vous plaît mère, laissez-moi seule.  
>- Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez...<p>

La comtesse dévisagea sa fille.

_"Il n'est pas toujours facile d'être parent. Dieu veuille que nous n'ayons pas réagi trop tard. Nous vous avons fait suffisamment mal en vous élevant en dehors de votre nature."_

- Je vous laisse mon enfant. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler, de femme à femme, ma porte vous est ouverte. Et nos conversations resteront confidentielles si vous le désirez.

Oscar fut surprise. Jamais sa mère n'avait été aussi grave avec elle. Elle se sentit brusquement très émue et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. La comtesse les essuya doucement. Elle comprenait !

- Reposez-vous maintenant. Nous parlerons à mon retour. Je demanderai à votre père de m'accompagner à Versailles dès ce soir... Il ne me le refusera pas. Ainsi, vous serez tranquille... Il sera bien temps de parler divertissements et mariage à notre retour. Deux jours sont vite passés...  
>- Merci mère... Merci !<p>

Oscar retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulut même pas sortir pour manger ; Grand-mère lui prépara alors un bon plateau-repas. Elle joua du piano, des airs plutôt tristes, et regarda par la fenêtre.

Avec surprise, elle s'aperçut que le comte de Girodelle ne fut pas le seul à se manifester. Mais ce fut le seul à être raccompagné par son père. Elle poussa un soupir.

_"Si tu étais là, tu me secouerais probablement. Tu me proposerais un entraînement à l'épée ou au pistolet. Ou mieux encore, une promenade à cheval jusqu'à cet étang que vous affectionnons... Ou tu serais tellement malheureux que tu resterais dans ta chambre, à pleurer en cachette pour ne pas m'enlever mon courage. Oh André..."_  
>Le seul réconfort qu'elle avait reçu jusque-là venait de sa mère.<p>

_"C'est curieux..."_

La comtesse allait éloigner le général, ne serait-ce que pour deux jours, et Oscar se rendait compte qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de croiser le regard fier et heureux ( si tant est que le général puisse avoir un regard heureux ) de son père. Au moins, elle avait un répit...


	24. Besoin de toi

**24 - Besoin de toi**

André était à la taverne avec un groupe de soldats. Il avait besoin d'oublier que, la nuit précédente, Oscar s'était enfin révélée telle qu'elle était aux yeux de tous. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette de noir vêtue. Il n'avait pas besoin de découvrir la personne pour la reconnaître.

- Oscar, murmura-t-il, si faiblement que seul Alain l'entendit.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et entrevit une ombre furtive qui s'éloignait. André sortit.

- Oscar ? appela-t-il doucement.  
>- Je suis là, répondit une voix.<p>

Elle s'était enfoncée dans l'ombre protectrice d'une ruelle. Il la rejoignit, et repoussa le chapeau à larges bords.

- Oscar ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
>- Oh André ! André... murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur. C'était horrible ! Ce bal...<br>- Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Elle se précipita contre son torse, tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle en la berçant. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de trouver autant de réconfort à être dans ses bras. Elle savait juste qu'elle en avait besoin.

- Tous ces hommes qui me dévisageaient, qui me déshabillaient du regard. Morbleu ! Comment mon père a-t-il osé me faire subir un tel affront ?  
>- Oscar, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas un affront. C'est un hommage à ta beauté.<br>- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ?  
>- Ca se voit tant que ça ! ( Sourire et soupir ) Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses : tu es très belle Oscar. Et partout où tu iras, il y aura des hommes pour te regarder, pour t'admirer... Moi aussi, souviens-toi... Moi aussi je n'ai pu détacher mon regard quand je t'ai vue en robe. Tu étais merveilleuse. Je n'oublierai jamais...<p>

Contre tout attente, Oscar éclata en sanglots. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'André.

- Oscar, s'alarma celui-ci.  
>- Toi... Toi ce n'était pas la même chose André. Toi... Tu avais le droit de me regarder comme ça. J'en éprouvais de la fierté et même...du plaisir... Pas eux !<p>

Il resserra son étreinte et, le chapeau étant tombé, embrassa la longue chevelure dorée.

- André...

Elle le regardait avec des yeux noyés de larmes. Elle tendait son visage vers lui.

_"Non Oscar. Tu ne te rends pas compte de mon supplice. Tu es si belle..."_

- André...

Il n'y tint plus et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres salées de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta légèrement mais ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle avait besoin de sa douceur et de sa passion. Elle avait besoin de lui pour être elle-même, et retrouver sa combativité. Dans ce baiser si chaud, elle puisait ses forces.  
>Chaud et... La langue d'André s'insinuait entre ses lèvres, renversait la barrière de ses dents pour la fouiller en profondeur. Oui c'est ça ! Chaud, profond et...tellement agréable ! Elle s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser.<p>

_"Ah on avait cru pouvoir me mater si facilement... Mais non !"_

Elle reprenait vie au souffle d'André.

_"On attendait un agneau, je serai une lionne ! Et... Que c'est agréable..."_

Elle sentait les lèvres d'André glisser dans son cou, tandis que ses mains remontaient doucement dans son dos.

Soudain, un bruit de bois éclaté et André s'arracha à elle...


	25. Agression

**25 - Agression**

Attention, ce texte contient des scènes pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes !

Oscar ouvrit les yeux et, surprise, vit André assommé à ses pieds. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jacques la jeta contre le mur. Enserrant ses poignets dans son dos d'une seule main, il se colla à elle. Elle essaya de se dégager mais ce rustre était diablement fort, et costaud, et grand, et large.

- Que me voulez-vous faquin ? fulmina-t-elle. Lâchez-moi ! Et gardez vos distances !  
>- Du calme la belle...<br>- André, André, s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant une larme de sang couler vers son oeil aveugle.  
>- T'inquiète pas pour ton mignon. J'l'ai pas tué, j'lui ai juste offert une bonne petite sieste.<br>- Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Il faut que je m'occupe d'André. Vous êtes une brute !  
>- Ooooh... Parce que tu veux qu'il soit conscient pendant qu'on prendra du bon temps ? T'es une sacrée coquine toi ! répondit l'homme avec un rire gras et un regard brillant.<p>

Interdite, Oscar le regarda. Toute à son inquiétude pour André, elle venait seulement de comprendre les intentions de Jacques. Elle pâlit affreusement, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'angoisse, et elle sentit son coeur battre la chamade.

- Nooonnnn, parvint-elle à articuler.  
>- Oh mais si ma belle. J'vais t'montrer c'que sait faire un homme. J'suis sûr que ça t'plaira...<br>- Nooonnnnn...  
>- Tu m'as bien excité avec ton mignon tout à l'heure, à vous embrasser à pleine bouche.<p>

Jacques voulut l'embrasser de force. Oscar avait envie de vomir. Elle réussit à lui mordre férocement la lèvre. Avec un cri de rage, il parvint à se dégager. mais ne relâcha pas sa prise. Le goût du sang de son agresseur redonna courage à la jeune femme...

- Sale petite garce ! J'vais bien m'amuser avec toi !  
>- Rien du tout ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous passerai au fil de mon épée !<br>- Hé hé ! Tu vas voir l'épée que j'ai pour toi...

De sa main libre, il arracha la chemise en coton d'Oscar. Elle cria. Des larmes d'angoisse et de colère piquèrent ses yeux.

_"Ne pleure pas... Plus il te sentira fragile plus il en profitera. Donne le temps à André de revenir à lui. André !"_

Mais le jeune homme était toujours inerte dans la ruelle sombre. Elle prit peur ! 

Tandis qu'elle luttait contre une panique envahissante, l'homme contemplait en souriant ses trésors dévoilés : une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, une poitrine petite et ferme. Il mordit plus qu'il n'embrassa son cou et empauma un sein. Elle se tordit encore plus sous ce contact qui la répugnait. Mais il la maintenait contre le mur de tout son poids. Avec un grognement de plaisir, il lécha et embrassa la poitrine, tandis que sa main s'attaquait à la culotte.

- Non ! cria-t-elle au bord du désespoir. Pas ça !  
>- Oh ! se moqua-t-il avec un rire gras. Tu voulais p't être rester vierge pour ton mariage... Ou plutôt pour ton mignon... Ben tant pis pour lui, y s'ra deuxième !<br>- Nonnn ! André ! Andréééééééé

Comme s'il avait entendu l'appel au secours d'Oscar, il commença à revenir à lui. Il bougea en gémissant, ouvrit des paupières encore très lourdes.

_"Que s'est-il passé ? Oscar ! Oscar ! Oh mon dieu !"_

Malgré l'obscurité, il vit tout de suite la jeune femme aux prises avec Jacques.


	26. Sauvetage

**26 - Sauvetage**

Devant cette vision d'horreur, André reprit rapidement conscience. Mais dans l'immédiat, il était trop "sonné" pour être une aide efficace pour Oscar.

_"Espèce de muffle, ne la touche pas ! Je te tuerai !"_

- Non... Noooooon !

Jacques n'avait pas réussi à enlever la culotte, mais il avait passé sa main, et caressait les fesses de la jeune femme. D'où le cri qu'elle poussa.

- Mmmm c'est doux ! Attends ma belle, j'vais visiter ton puit d'amour, pas de jaloux...  
>- Pas ça !<p>

Il retira sa main et tenta de la glisser par-devant.

- Lâche-la immédiatement immonde pourriture ! gronda André ivre de rage, en se relevant.

Mais il était encore faible et Jacques n'eut aucun mal à le renvoyer à terre, en lui balançant un solide coup de pied.

- Eh joli coeur ! J'vais donner à ta belle garce c'que t'as pas été capable de lui donner. Ha ha ha ha ! Il est grand temps qu'elle connaisse le mâle !  
>- André, implora Oscar.<br>- Tu peux me frapper, tu peux te défouler sur moi, mais je ne te laisserai pas la toucher. T'entends ! Ecarte-toi d'elle ! hurla André.

Il était hors de lui et cette haine lui permettait de recouvrer ses forces plus vite que Jacques ne le prévoyait. Pas assez cependant, pour sauver Oscar si le soldat décidait d'attaquer André tout de suite. Impressionné malgré lui, Jacques eut quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Profitant de leur duel verbal, André vit alors une ombre s'approcher du couple enlacé. Un violent coup de poing dans les reins obligea l'agresseur à lâcher prise avec un cri de douleur.

- Alors l'ami, tu m'invites à la fête ? intervint Alain.  
>- J't'en prie, si le morceau te tente... T'es not' chef, t'as le droit d'passer l'premier...<br>- J'ai l'impression très nette que t'oublies de plus en plus que je suis le chef. Je me trompe ?  
>- Quoi ! T'as une belle garce de noble qui d'mande que ça et...<br>- Qui demande que ça ! coupa Alain. Il me semblait pourtant que la demoiselle disait "non" !  
>- Depuis quand t'es du côté des nobles Alain ?<br>- Depuis qu'un d'mes hommes est du côté des moins-que-rien ! Je laisserai jamais violer une femme !

Dès le début de l'échange, Oscar s'était précipitée vers André. Elle l'avait aidé à se relever. Il avait mis sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme, pour couvrir la nudité de son buste. Il avait été tenté de se lancer dans la bagarre, mais Oscar s'était accroché à lui et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Maintenant, la confrontation entre Alain et Jacques tournait au conflit d'autorité.  
>Les autres soldats sortirent de la taverne et firent cercle autour d'eux. Les protagonistes en vinrent naturellement aux mains. Jacques était une montagne, mais Alain, tout en muscle et surtout plus malin, prit rapidement l'avantage. Jacques demanda grâce. Il était à moitié mort...<p>

André s'approcha de lui. Les soldats remarquèrent alors la présence d'Oscar, et surtout l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Ecoute-moi bien, murmura André à l'oreille de Jacques.

Sa voix était sourde de rage froide contenue, si menaçante que ledit Jacques sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son échine.

- Ecoute-moi bien car je ne répèterai pas. Si Oscar n'avait pas besoin de moi, tu serais déjà mort. Alors pars ! Vite et n'importe où mais loin de moi. Et surtout loin d'elle ! Très loin d'elle... Parce que si jamais tu croises à nouveau sa route, je te tue ! Si tu la caresses ne serait-ce que du regard, je te tue ! Si seulement tu penses à elle, je te tue !...

Jacques lui lança un regard effrayé. Le ton d'André était sans appel.

- André, appela Alain. André...  
>- Oui, répondit celui-ci sans quitter Jacques de son oeil assombri par la haine.<br>- André, il faudrait que tu raccompagnes Oscar.

André détourna enfin le regard de l'agresseur vaincu, pour le reporter sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait perdue. Elle se tenait à l'écart, serrant convulsivement les pans de la veste d'André autour d'elle.

_"Pardon Oscar... Mon amour, je vais m'occuper uniquement de toi à partir de maintenant."_

Le jeune homme revint à ses côtés.

- Je te ramène Oscar.  
>- Oui...<p> 


	27. Le retour

**27 - Le retour**

Pendant qu'Alain restait avec Oscar, André alla chercher leurs chevaux. Pour passer plus inaperçue, elle n'avait pas pris son étalon blanc, mais le jeune homme connaissait tous les chevaux de Jarjayes. Il monta sur son cheval et prit l'autre par la bride. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Oscar, il lui tendit les bras et la cala contre lui. Ils sortirent enfin de cette ruelle...

- Je te ramène à la maison...  
>- Oui André.<br>- Ca va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?  
>- N... Non ! J'ai eu...peur !<br>- Ne t'inquiète plus. Je suis là et je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. Pardon Oscar...  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Je veille bien mal sur toi. Sans l'intervention d'Alain...  
>- Chut, tais-toi ! Je suis bien maintenant... Contre toi. Je ne veux plus penser à rien d'autre.<br>- Oh mon Oscar...

_"Je m'en serais tellement voulu. Tellement ! Toi si pure entre les mains de ce rustaud immonde... Toi si fragile malgré ta force... Tu n'es plus un militaire tu comprends, tu es une femme, une très belle femme... Je ferai plus attention ! A toi et pour toi... Je te promets que je te protègerai. Pour que tu n'aies plus jamais peur !... Mon dieu, accordez-moi au moins cela."_

Au début, André alla au pas. Oscar était pelotonnée contre lui, et il la sentait tendue. Quand elle se détendit enfin, elle le regarda. Il lui sourit et, sans prévenir, lança les montures au galop. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Mais, au bout de quelques instants, il l'entendit rire, et ce rire lui transperça le coeur jusqu'à le faire éclater.

- Je voudrais que cette chevauchée ne s'arrête jamais ! Je suis bien, dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle respirait son odeur. Oui, cette odeur aussi lui manquait. Comme tout le reste ! Elle voulait s'en saouler. Elle en oubliait la peur éprouvée lors de sa confrontation avec Jacques. Dans les bras d'André, plus rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle se sentait en sécurité ; Il se sentait de nouveau à sa place, ombre fidèle...

Arrivés devant les grilles de la demeure familiale, André hésita. Si on le voyait... Il ne craignait pas les problèmes. Il était prêt à assumer ses actes. Rien que pour le bonheur d'avoir serré Oscar contre lui, de l'avoir embrassée... Il voulait bien être tué pour cela !  
>Mais le général pourrait aussi s'en prendre à elle. Cela, il ne pouvait en supporter seulement l'idée !<p>

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle en devinant les causes de son trouble. Mon père n'est pas à Jarjayes.

_"Heureusement d'ailleurs... Avec ma chance, il nous aurait entendus et aurait piqué une colère. Une demoiselle n'a pas à sortir de chez soi à la nuit tombée... Et qui plus est, pour rejoindre un homme ! Ha ha ! La belle affaire !"_

Il s'engagea, le plus silencieusement possible, menant les chevaux à l'écurie. Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses cheveux, il fit descendre doucement sa compagne. Elle s'assit sur une balle de foin tandis qu'il s'occupait des bêtes. Soudain, prise d'une inspiration, elle alla fermer l'écurie à clef. Depuis quelques temps, cela lui arrivait parfois de s'enfermer avec les chevaux.

- Oscar, que fais-tu ?  
>- Je ferme l'écurie.<br>- Mais...pourquoi ?  
>- J'ai à te parler.<br>- Mais...  
>- Maintenant ! Je veux te dire... Que tu saches...<br>- Quoi Oscar ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle demeura silencieuse un moment. Elle le regardait... Non, elle se perdait dans l'émeraude de sa prunelle.

_"Quelle passion dans son regard !"_

- André, ouvre ton oeil gauche... Même si tu n'y vois plus. Grand-mère a raison : tu as de si beaux yeux !

Il sourit et s'exécuta.

- André... Je ne veux pas me marier ! Je ne veux pas être une femme ! Car... Car cela m'éloigne de toi. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble, comme avant !

Elle avait des sanglots dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas possible Oscar. Plus maintenant !


	28. Tendre aveu

**28 - Tendre aveu**

- Que... quoi ?  
>- Pas après t'avoir embrassée ! J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps... Et tu aimerais que je vive de nouveau à tes côtés en te traitant comme un homme ? Quand je sais que tu as des lèvres si douces... Non Oscar, ce serait bien au-dessus de mes forces !<br>- André ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. C'est que...je ne peux imaginer la vie sans toi ! Tu me manques tellement !... Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune prise sur mon destin. Moi qui voulais être libre... Et j'enrage ! J'enrage, répéta-t-elle plus doucement en se collant à lui.

Le coeur d'André était à la fois très léger et serré dans un étau impitoyable. Léger car Oscar lui disait qu'il lui manquait, comme si elle lui avouait crûment son amour. Serré car, hélas, sa vie était effectivement tracée. Et il n'y avait guère de place pour lui... Quelle que soit la force de ses sentiments, le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais prétendre à sa main.

_"Oh Oscar ! Tu es là, réfugiée dans mes bras. C'est comme si je vivais un rêve éveillé... Et tu me dis que je te manque... Je vis un véritable supplice ! Je ne veux pas... Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi !"_

- André... Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Ou plutôt je ne sais que trop de quoi il sera fait si mon père s'occupe de mon avenir... Je ne me fais aucune illusion...  
>- Moi non plus, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête, le coeur broyé.<br>- André, je voudrais te demander deux choses... Mais...surtout, ne me juge pas !  
>- Tu m'inquiètes Oscar ! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire et tout me demander. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Dis-moi Oscar...<p>

_"Oscar ma vaillante, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi cette gêne soudaine ? Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ferai tout ! Même si cela doit me torturer... Dis-moi Oscar ! Je t'en prie..."_  
>- Promets... Promets que tu seras toujours à mes côtés si j'ai besoin de toi.<br>- Voyons Oscar, tu le sais bien ! s'énerva-t-il sans savoir pourquoi. Que faut-il donc que je fasse pour que tu me crois ?  
>- Eh bien... Mon père a semble-t-il déjà fait son choix parmi mes prétendants, dit-elle dans un souffle.<br>- Girodelle, comprit André.  
>- Oui.<p>

Il serra les poings.

_"Je n'étais qu'une vulgaire mouche sur son chemin... Une mouche qu'il a écartée, c'est tout."_

Il fit un gros effort pour essayer de parler d'une voix neutre.

_"Pour toi, quoi que cela me coûte..."_

- Epouse-le, murmura-t-il.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Epouse-le. Au moins, tu es sure que Girodelle éprouve des sentiments pour toi... Il essayera de te rendre heureuse.  
>- Je lui en veux tellement !<br>- Mais c'est la meilleure solution...  
>- Et c'est toi, s'horrifia-t-elle, toi qui me pousses dans ses bras !<br>- Et que veux-tu à la fin ! s'emporta-t-il, dévoré par sa passion pour Oscar d'une part, son ressentiment et sa jalousie envers Girodelle d'autre part. Je t'aime à en mourir à petit feu ! Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ? Non ! Rien ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'imaginer dans ses bras ? ( Il serra les épaules d'Oscar en la regardant intensément ). J'en crève ! Tu comprends ça !  
>- André...<br>- J'en crève. Mais tu restes la fille du comte et de la comtesse de Jarjayes et moi... je ne suis qu'un misérable auquel on a seulement permis de vivre dans ta lumière, termina-t-il d'une voix triste.  
>- André... Tu es bien plus noble à mes yeux que Girodelle. C'est pour cela... Je ne veux pas lui donner tout ce qu'il veut !<br>- Que veux-tu dire ? Oscar, exprime-toi clairement. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit...le premier ! dit-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je veux que ce soit un homme que j'aime. Je veux que ce soit...toi !<p>

André sembla frappé par la foudre. Il regarda Oscar comme s'il ne participait pas à la scène. Elle était dans ses bras, les yeux dans les siens, déterminée, tendre, pudique... Et elle lui avouait son amour !

_"Cette lumière dans ton regard, est-il possible qu'elle soit pour moi ? Comment peut-on être aussi heureux ? Si douloureusement heureux !"_


	29. Etre femme

**29 - Etre femme**

Attention ! Ce chapitre comprend encore des scènes...pouvant donner très chaud !

- Oscar...  
>- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela. Je ne peux rien te promettre... Je... Je ne veux pas jouer avec tes sentiments...ni avec les miens.<p>

_"Oh Oscar, tu me transportes de joie. Et en même temps, tu me plonges dans le plus profond des abîmes. Tu m'avoues ton amour, tu m'offres ton corps... Et pourtant nous n'avons aucun avenir. Je le sais et tu le sais ! Si tu ne m'aides pas, je ne pourrai résister à la tentation... Cela fait trop longtemps que je t'aime... Je t'aime, tu comprends !"_

André recula. Oscar crut qu'il la repoussait et, de rouge vermillon, elle devint très pâle.

- Oscar... Tu ne dois pas... Oscar, aide-moi ! Cela fait si longtemps que je t'aime. Si tu ne m'aides pas, je ne pourrai résister.  
>- Je ne t'aiderai pas alors.<p>

Elle ne dit plus un mot mais elle retira la veste d'André et se débarrassa des lambeaux de sa chemise. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, mais elle entendit son souffle s'accélérer.

- Oscar...

Elle ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sans protection face aux courants d'air, sa peau était parcourue de frissons. A bout de force, André céda à sa passion. Il enleva sa propre chemise et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_"Ma déesse, tu me combles... Peu importe demain..."_  
>Surprise par la nudité de son compagnon, Oscar fondit néanmoins contre son torse, se réchauffant à même sa peau.<p>

_"Pardon de n'avoir pas eu la force de t'aider mais...c'est toi que je veux ! Pour une fois, je fais mon choix en toute liberté..."_  
>Elle le regarda, il l'embrassa. Elle sentit les lèvres d'André parcourir son visage, son cou, tandis que ses mains remontaient dans son dos. Du bout des doigts, il lut son corps comme on lit une carte, étudiant chaque creux, chaque mont, chaque vallon... Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans un coin.<p>

_"Viens mon Oscar, il doit être toujours là..."_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait dans l'écurie, et il s'était aménagé un petit lit de paille, avec des coussins et des couvertures moelleuses. Il était toujours là. André y coucha Oscar et s'étendit à côté d'elle. Il l'embrassait et la caressait sans relâche. Oscar, timide au début, multipliait caresses et baisers également.  
>Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du jeune homme sur sa culotte, elle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir.<p>

_"Pardon André... Je suis sure de moi mais...j'ai peur."_

Il s'était immobilisé. Elle le sentait en proie à un conflit intérieur.

_"Oscar, jamais je ne te ferai de mal... Mais je ne peux plus...me retenir maintenant... Je te désire trop !"_

Il lui retira doucement sa culotte. Il en profita pour la dénuder totalement. Pour la première fois, il pouvait contempler son corps sans aucune entrave.  
>Embrassant son pied si fin, si blanc, il remonta le long des jambes, tout en évitant momentanément la zone très sensible de l'entrejambe qu'il effleura juste d'une caresse. Il déposa des petits baisers sur son ventre plat, s'arrêtant plus longuement autour du nombril. Tandis que ses mains caressaient les hanches frémissantes et le sexe humide, sa bouche s'attaqua aux petits seins fermes et insolents qui l'appelaient depuis tout à l'heure, les embrassant, les léchant, titillant les pointes du bout de la langue. Le traitement d'André mettait Oscar au supplice. Une foule de sensations l'envahissaient, ainsi qu'une chaleur teintée d'agréables picotements. Elle n'en pouvait plus !<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se laissa gagner par la passion de son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements.

_"C'est donc ça le plaisir... Dieu que c'est bon !"_  
>Quand il sentit qu'Oscar lui répondait pleinement, André s'écarta pour se dévêtir à son tour, sans quitter la jeune femme du regard. A la lueur d'un rayon de lune, il apparut dans toute sa splendeur et...en pleine érection.<p>

_"C'est donc cela un sexe d'homme qui bande"_ pensa Oscar en rougissant mais sans détourner les yeux.

Elle avait fait son choix en toute conscience et comptait bien profiter de chaque instant.  
>Son regard remonta enfin vers le visage aimé, caressant le torse, appréciant les épaules larges.<p>

_"Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'André était si musclé !"_

La chaleur irradiait son bas-ventre. Soudain, elle aperçut le sourire mi-ému mi-moqueur du jeune homme. Tendant les bras, elle l'appela. Il s'allongea sur elle, se glissant entre ses jambes fines. Ils se laissèrent entraîner par leur passion, leurs sentiments. Elle caressa ce sexe tendu et s'étonna de le trouver si chaud, si doux, et cependant si...dur ! André frémit sous la caresse. Il ne pouvait plus attendre...

- Oscar... Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il au moment crucial.  
>- Oui, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, perdue dans son plaisir.<br>- Tu es sure ?  
>- Que ferais-tu si je te répondais non ? s'amusa-t-elle soudain.<p>

Il la pénétra doucement. Elle se raidit sous la douleur de la première fois. Mais André l'entoura de tant de prévenance et de passion que le plaisir reprit ses droits.  
>Quand le jeune homme atteint la jouissance, il avait emmené Oscar dans un monde de délices et de sensualité insoupçonné. Il continua à la caresser et à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ce corps si fin s'arc-bouter dans un ultime spasme.<p>

Ensuite, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, l'un face à l'autre... Une lueur particulière illuminait les prunelles saphir de la jeune femme.

- Oscar...  
>- Je suis heureuse, dit-elle avec un sourire très doux.<br>- Moi aussi, plus que jamais je n'aurais osé l'espérer !  
>- Je suis heureuse d'être une femme... D'être TA femme ! Rien ne pourra effacer cela : Je suis devenue femme dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime !<p>

- Je t'aime tant... 

**FIN**


End file.
